


Help me, stay with me

by thecipher



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Psychologists & Psychiatrists
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 14:05:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13836324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecipher/pseuds/thecipher
Summary: Дэвид и Дэниел ходят к одному психотерапевту.Вдруг они смогут помочь друг другу?





	1. Chapter 1

Они познакомились из-за журнала.  
С обложки потрепанной «Психологии для всех» глупо таращилась какая-то сериальная актриса. Их пальцы соприкоснулись на ее глянцевом лице, на секунду задержались вместе и отпрянули в разные стороны, как от разряда тока.  
Это произошло в приемной доктора Митчелл. Дэвид ждал своей очереди, а тот человек…  
Он даже и предположить не мог, что ему здесь нужно.

Парень, по виду чуть старше него, выглядел слишком уверенным в себе, чтобы ходить к психотерапевту. Конечно, глупо так рассуждать: доктор Митчелл часто говорила, что порой уверенность всего лишь маска, дом с красивым фасадом и разрухой внутри. Возможно, с другими так и было, но точно не с ним; почему-то Дэвид не сомневался в этом.  
— Эй, хочешь, забирай его, я все равно не очень-то интересуюсь всеми этими, — он кивнул на огромные белые буквы «Как раскрыть свое внутреннее «я», — штуками. Просто я забыл дома телефон и мне, ну, скучно?  
У того парня были светлые волосы и ярко-голубые глаза, блестящие на бледном лице, как льдинки. Прямое черное пальто прибавляло ему возраста, и если бы Дэвид не увидел его вблизи, то принял бы за совсем взрослого мужчину.  
Но он увидел и решил, что их молодость и общее ожидание в приемной достаточный повод, чтобы заговорить.  
— Меня зовут Дэвид, — актриса, кажется, ухмыльнулась с обложки, когда он потянул руку через столик и дотронулся до чужого локтя. — Ты тоже записан к доктору Митчелл? Что с тобой стряслось?  
Он понимал, что последний вопрос был бестактным и лишним, но не смог вовремя остановиться — как и всегда. Многих это раздражало, в том числе и самого Дэвида, но он ничего не мог с собой поделать.  
Чем больше его интересовал человек, тем сильнее просыпалась жажда болтать без умолку.  
Этот парень его привлек. Сюда ходили разные люди; он повидал всяких — подростков с синяками под глазами и шрамами на запястьях, измученных женщин с серыми лицами, загнанных жизнью мужчин, но такого, как он, видел впервые.  
В нем было что-то особенное, но Дэвид никак не мог понять, что именно, кроме этой веющей во все стороны уверенности.  
— Это неважно, — услышал он и поник. Так и не ставший знакомым незнакомец взял со столика журнал и раскрыл его на середине, спрятавшись за ним, как за ширмой.  
— Эмм… Извини. Удачного тебе дня.  
Парень даже не пошевелился, будто не услышал. Его пальцы стиснули глянцевую обложку, и Дэвид вдруг вспомнил их прикосновение, от которого по коже пробежались колючие мурашки.  
А потом из кабинета выглянула доктор Митчелл и пригласила его войти.

…После сеанса Дэвид подарил ей брелок в виде мультяшного кролика, а она положила перед ним лист со смешными стикерами. Это было их традицией — обмениваться мелкими подарками в каждую встречу. Мисс Анна Митчелл была для Дэвида не просто психотерапевтом —втайне он считал ее своим другом, хотя вслух никогда об этом не говорил.  
Он спросил ее о парне в черном пальто. Узнать удалось немного: его звали Дэниел, и он ходил на прием раз в неделю по средам.  
— До недавнего времени. Теперь вы оба будете навещать меня по пятницам.  
— А что с ним? — спросил Дэвид. С бумажного листа под его задрожавшей от волнения рукой задорно улыбался голубой бегемот с круглыми румяными щеками.  
Доктор Митчелл пожала плечами.  
— Почему бы тебе не попробовать спросить об этом самому? У Дэниела совсем нет приятелей, но… — она задумчиво дернула себя за прядку у виска, — это не самая большая его проблема. Все-все, Дэвид, больше я ничего тебе не скажу, даже не выпытывай. Я просто не имею права, пойми.  
Наверное, он посмотрел на нее слишком умоляюще. Наверное, на его лице был написан слишком сильный интерес. Наверное, он снова не сумел удержать себя в руках и задал слишком много вопросов.  
— Да, конечно, я… Я попробую.  
Он не сказал ей, что уже пытался заговорить с этим Дэниелом, но тот оборвал все попытки познакомиться.  
Он просто попрощался до следующей пятницы и вышел в коридор.  
Там никого не было.  
Сериальная актриса с обложки «Психологии» смотрела на него, как на последнего неудачника.  
И в чем-то она была права. Дэвид действительно был неудачником.

В двадцать четыре года у него не было ничего. Он жил у родителей, безуспешно пытался знакомиться в Тиндере, работал в магазине детских игрушек и был тем, кого презрительно называли «тюфяк».  
Это если не считать проблем, из-за которых он ходил к психотерапевту и раз в месяц брал рецепт на таблетки.  
Если приложить и их, то картина вырисовывалась самая печальная.

Дэвид никогда себя не жалел — старался не жалеть — и отчаянно изображал нормального. Он старательно улыбался, пытался куда-то ходить после работы, с кем-то знакомиться, что-то менять, но все его попытки проваливались одна за другой.  
Как и сегодня — он просто хотел заговорить с заинтересовавшим его человеком, но получил отлуп. От холодного взгляда того парня, — Дэниела, — пробирало до сих пор, похлеще, чем от ноябрьского ветра.  
«Забудь о нем, — вертелось в голове, пока он шел по оживленной улице и уворачивался от брызг из-под автомобильных колес. — Он просто высокомерный и недружелюбный, вот и все. Ты тут ни при чем, Дэвид. Дело вовсе не в тебе».  
Верилось в это с трудом. И Дэниел, с его черным пальто и голубыми глазами-льдинками совсем не забывался.  
Доктор Митчелл сказала, что у него нет друзей. С одной стороны и неудивительно — он выглядел и вел себя так, словно ему не нужны никакие друзья, но с другой… У Дэвида тоже не было друзей, хотя он старался, очень старался, чтобы они были.

Но — его считали слишком навязчивым.  
Но — он утомлял своей болтовней и неуместной заботой, пытаясь понравиться.  
Но — он был неудачником с самой скучной жизнью на свете.  
Но — у него была депрессия и куча комплексов в придачу.  
А что было у Дэниела? Об этом мог сказать только он сам.

В следующую пятницу они снова встретились у доктора Митчелл.  
— Привет, Дэниел, — Дэвид натянул на лицо самую широкую и приветливую из своих улыбок, осторожно присаживаясь рядом на металлический стул. — Погода сегодня жуткая, да? Брр, у меня даже кости замерзли, пока я сюда дошел, а у тебя как дела?  
Тот вздрогнул от звука своего имени и дернулся в сторону, посмотрев так, словно Дэвид был агентом ФБР с ордером на его арест и расстрел на месте.  
— Откуда ты знаешь, как меня зовут?.. Кто ты такой? Что тебе нужно? — в голубых глазах промелькнула тень. Из-под непробиваемой уверенности на секунду показалось что-то, похожее на давний страх, и Дэвид инстинктивно подвинулся, чтобы утешить, но Дэниел отпрянул, уткнулся в воротник пальто и напряженно обхватил себя за локти. Его пальцы дрожали.  
— Я Дэвид Гринвуд, живу на Двадцать седьмой, работаю в магазине «Пикси’с», и, все в порядке, эй. Я просто хотел немного поговорить, но если ты не хочешь, то не буду надоедать. Прости, если я сделал что-то не так.  
— Откуда ты знаешь мое имя? — голос Дэниела звучал ровно, но под конец сбился на глухой шепот. Он нервничал — это было видно, но почему? На преступника в федеральном розыске он совсем не походил.  
Дэвид решил не выдавать доктора Митчелл.  
— Я случайно услышал, как кто-то из персонала упоминал о тебе. Ничего такого, Дэниел, правда. Я не слежу за тобой, — добавил он с робкой улыбкой, осторожно подсаживаясь еще ближе. Он чувствовал себя виноватым в чужом испуге и хотел загладить неприятное впечатление о себе. — Извини еще раз.  
— Не извиняйся. Это раздражает.  
— Хорошо, изви… ой. С тобой точно все в порядке?  
От взгляда Дэниела у него внутри похолодело, и больше он не сказал ему ни слова, хотя и хотел.

… — Сегодня я попытался снова заговорить с Дэниелом, — сказал он доктору Митчелл после того, как они снова обменялись сувенирами. В этот раз он принес ей карандаш с ластиком-троллем, а она вручила ему значок «Веселого Братства». Дэвид подумал, как бы эта вещица с улыбающимся солнцем смотрелась на кое-чьем черном пальто — нелепо, но очень мило.  
— О, — она улыбнулась и тронула его ладонь, — и что ты ему сказал?  
— Спросил, как у него дела. Но мне кажется… — Дэвид уставился на светлую столешницу и потрогал тоненькую трещину с краю, — он не очень-то хочет общаться. И еще — когда я назвал его по имени, он испугался.  
— Вот как, — прозрачная ручка забегала по бумаге; доктор Митчелл сделала какую-то пометку на отрывном листке и спрятала его под стопку карточек, — знаешь, Дэвид, ты совершил очень важный и добрый поступок. Дэниел хороший человек, просто у него очень много проблем и он не может с ними справиться. Он вполне мог испугаться каких-то вопросов, но не воспринимай это на свой счет. Ты все сделал правильно.  
Эти слова воодушевляли.  
Сам Дэвид считал свое дружелюбие неправильным, и если бы не потребность в общении и желание быть с кем-то и кому-то нужным, он давно бы ушел в себя и закрылся от всего мира, как моллюск в ракушке.  
Но доктор Митчелл сказала, что все в порядке.  
Она сказала, что Дэниел хороший человек и у него нет друзей.  
Дэвид решил, что постарается стать его другом.  
Несмотря на свою отрешенность и неприветливость, Дэниел привлекал и интересовал его — как кусочек льда, где спрятан цветок или красивая веточка. Джекки, его младшая сестра, часто делала такие и забивала ими всю морозилку. Дэвиду они нравились.  
Возможно, если он узнает Дэниела получше, он тоже ему понравится. В нем должен, просто обязан быть такой же цветок.

В пятницу он купил две пачки мармеладных мишек и предложил одну Дэниелу.  
— Они очень вкусные, возьми, у меня есть еще. Я случайно прихватил лишнюю в супермаркете, — ложь слишком наивная, а потому похожа на правду, — и подумал, что будет неплохо с кем-нибудь поделиться.  
На пальто Дэниела блестели капли дождя — день был ненастным, и Дэвид сам промок, пока добрался до клиники. Кажется, они пришли почти в одно время, и вдруг ему подумалось, что было бы здорово встретиться на улице и немного подольше побыть вместе. Может, им бы удалось перекинуться парой слов, или мимо них бы проехала машина, и он потянул Дэниела за локоть, спасая от грязных брызг. Может, он бы сказал ему «спасибо» или посмотрел не так холодно.

Яркая пачка с разноцветными мишками сиротливо лежала на краю журнального столика — Дэниел бросил на нее короткий взгляд, дернул уголком рта и отвернулся, уставившись в какой-то плакат на стене.  
Наверное, это выглядело жалко, и сам Дэвид был жалким, как детсадовец, решивший подружиться с замкнутым новичком. Ты предлагаешь ему леденец, тянешь руку, а он отводит глаза и забивается за шкафчик, не желая иметь с тобой ничего общего.  
Будь так, Дэвид просто бросил бы свои попытки и убежал к старым приятелям, не держа обиды.  
Но — недавно ему стукнуло двадцать четыре.  
Но — его единственными приятелями были таблетки.  
Но — выйдя от доктора, он не увидел ни Дэниела, ни мишек.

У него вошло в привычку покупать сладости и подсовывать Дэниелу то жвачку, то конфеты, то печенье из домашней пекарни.  
Он все еще чувствовал себя глупым малышом с дешевыми подношениями, но не мог прекратить это.  
Ему нравилось пытаться делать Дэниелу приятное. Нравилось выбирать эти сладости, пробуя угадать, что любит его не-друг, а что — нет, а потом приносить их в клинику и класть на журнальный столик, дожидаясь чужой реакции.  
Дэниел никогда его не благодарил — просто бросал на угощение короткий взгляд и поднимал воротник пальто, но когда Дэвид выходил с сеанса, стол всегда оказывался пуст.  
Как-то он проверил мусорное ведро за цветочными горшками — вдруг Дэниел выбрасывает его сладости, но с облегчением увидел, что оно забито бумажками и использованными бахилами.  
Это согрело — он почти почувствовал внутри волну легкого приятного тепла.  
Значит, Дэниелу хоть немного, но нравится их получать.  
Значит, у них есть шанс стать друзьями — когда-нибудь.

… — Тебе нужно о ком-то заботиться, Дэвид, — доктор Митчелл подарила ему голубую бандану, и он тут же надел ее, почему-то вспомнив о чужих глазах, — нужно быть нужным. Ты слишком долго запрещал себе это.  
— Я ношу Дэниелу сладости, — он потер щеку и прикусил губу, будто признавался в чем-то постыдном. — Он ничего не говорит, но берет их. Иногда мне кажется, что я веду себя… Ну, как-то по-детски. Может, он даже смеется надо мной, но я все равно буду приносить ему еще.  
— Это не так, — улыбка доктора Митчелл развеяла его опасения. Она улыбнулась так, словно знала какой-то хороший секрет, но не могла ему рассказать. — Здесь не над чем смеяться. Ты здорово помогаешь ему, Дэвид.  
Помогать и поддерживать у него получалось лучше всего.  
Он продолжал угощать Дэниела и со временем заметил, как его отношение к нему понемногу менялось. Он уже не старался поскорее спрятаться в пальто и благодарил за очередную шоколадку или конфеты едва заметным кивком.  
Дэвид почти не чувствовал себя глупым малышом, принося эти мелочи.  
Он почти что чувствовал себя нужным.

Однажды он пришел пораньше, спрятался за углом клиники и ждал Дэниела. Сердце колотилось как бешеное — в последний раз он поджидал кого-то, когда ему было двенадцать. Дэвид искал его среди прохожих, всматривался в каждую спешащую фигуру и нервно сжимал в кармане очередную пачку мармелада — на нее ушли его последние деньги, но он не жалел.  
Тот появился внезапно — вылетел на серый тротуар, как черная тень и быстро пошел к крыльцу, натягивая воротник почти до макушки.  
По пути он нервно озирался, замедлял шаг, пропуская вперед прохожих и не вынимал руку из кармана, будто там было что-то ценное и он боялся, что это украдут. Когда он прошел мимо, Дэвид увидел тревогу на его лице.  
Дэниел чего-то боялся.  
Дэниел шел по улице так, словно за каждым углом или поворотом его поджидали враги.  
Дэниел выглядел взволнованным и загнанным.

Дэвид почувствовал беспокойство — оно липкой испариной осело на его ладонях и забралось под ребра, укусив где-то возле сердца.  
Ему хватило ума не выскочить навстречу с идиотским «Хэй, привет!» или красться сзади, тяжело дыша и наступая на чужие следы. Он даже представить себе не мог, как Дэниел отреагировал бы на такое.  
Хорошо, что он этого не сделал.

В клинике он отдал ему помятую пачку мармеладок, схватил со стола журнал и сделал вид, что читает, украдкой посматривая в сторону. Таращиться на кого-то во все глаза было для него нормой, но не теперь и не с этим человеком. Дэвид хорошо запомнил, как Дэниел избегал чужих взглядов на улице и вел себя очень аккуратно, как шпион под прикрытием.  
Он рассматривал чужую фигуру и замечал в ней новые черты, неприятно и болезненно режущие по живому. Он увидел ниточки седины в светлых волосах, складки в уголках рта, следы сизых теней под глазами. Он заметил выцветающие рубцы на запястье, когда рукав пальто приподнялся от нервного движения, и какой-то полустертый знак, выглядывающий из-под ремешка часов.  
Дэниел повернулся в его сторону, и Дэвид торопливо уткнулся в мятые страницы, не разбирая ни строчки.  
Он не заметил, как чужие губы дрогнули, собираясь что-то сказать.  
Он не заметил, как чужой взгляд ненадолго потеплел, скользнув по его каштановым волосам и голубой бандане, которую он носил, почти не снимая.  
Он не заметил, как Дэниел разорвал пачку и вытряхнул на ладонь несколько цветных мармеладок.

Спустя неделю он впервые сказал ему «Привет».  
Дэвиду показалось, что он ослышался.  
Дэвид не верил в это.  
Дэвид подавился ответом и залился краской, как первоклассник, на которого обратил внимание школьный король. Сердце забилось так часто и громко, что заполнило грохотом коридор, и он чуть не сгорел от смущения, боясь реакции на свой неуемный и неуместный восторг от этого короткого слова.  
— Привет, — повторил Дэниел.  
— П-привет… — заикнулся Дэвид и неловко сунул ему под локоть пачку раздавленного шоколадного печенья.


	2. Chapter 2

— Как ты себя чувствуешь, Дэвид?  
Каждый сеанс у доктора Митчелл начинался с этого вопроса. Иногда она вносила разнообразие, спрашивая «Как у тебя дела?», но смысл оставался прежним. За этим вопросом явно считывалось «Не стало ли тебе хуже?», и он пожимал плечами, теряясь с ответом. В какой-то степени его состояние немного улучшилось: приступы душевного упадка стали реже, он понемногу начал спать и перестал искать повод прожить еще один серый осенний день.  
Тот нашелся сам по себе.  
У повода были светлые волосы и ломаная складка в уголке тонких губ.

Дэвид и не заметил, как Дэниел стал его причиной вставать с кровати, переживать двенадцать часов работы и восемь — беспокойного сна, чтобы приблизить пятницу и их короткую встречу у кабинета психотерапевта.  
Он все время думал о нем — сперва урывками, потом целыми эпизодами, представляя какие-то совместные события или разговоры. Он анализировал их отношения и пытался придумать, как перевести их на новый уровень, превратив из неблизкого приятельства в настоящую дружбу. Он не забывал покупать для Дэниела сладкое и прикидывал, что можно подарить ему, как для доктора Митчелл. Какую-нибудь мелочь, просто чтобы он знал о его добрых чувствах.  
Однажды он увидел на уличном лотке фигурку белого лиса из какой-то игры: тот свернулся на прилавке, положив на лапы острую морду и смотрел на прохожих прищуренными синими глазами, будто прощупывая их изнутри. Он был чем-то похож на Дэниела, и Дэвид отдал за него все деньги, что были у него с собой.  
Позже он решил, что лис — не самая удачная идея для подарка: Дэниел мог не любить этих животных или обидеться на сходство. Взамен так ничего и не купил — побоялся не угодить или расстроить.

Сам Дэниел не говорил, что ему нравится. Он вообще ничего не рассказывал о себе, только слушал, как Дэвид вываливал ему всю свою подноготную.  
Оказалось, что его жизнь очень увлекательная, хотя сам Дэвид считал ее унылой и неинтересной. В ней была семья, младшая сестра с непростым характером, уроки игры на гитаре, попытки с кем-то ладить, прогулки с соседской собакой и работа — нелюбимая, но не самая плохая.  
А что было у Дэниела? Он до сих пор этого не знал.  
Тот пресекал все расспросы, умело переводил тему на что-то еще и тонко поджимал губы, когда Дэвид изо всех сил пытался вытянуть из него хоть что-то.  
Недоверие и закрытость ранили, но он не подавал вида, прячась за широкой — «я все понимаю» — улыбкой.  
Он не знал, где Дэниел живет, работает, какие у него интересы, какую музыку он слушает и какие книги читает. Он не знал, в какой лагерь тот ездил в детстве, с кем дружил и что заставило его ходить к доктору Митчелл.  
Дэниел напоминал ему волшебную книгу, обмотанную цепями и защищенную десятком охранных заклинаний — не открыть и не прочесть.

Но — он начал с ним разговаривать.  
Но — его глаза стали теплее и уже не напоминали льдинки.  
Но — Дэниел не избегал его общества и не жаловался на назойливость и излишнюю заботу.  
Но — этого не хватало.

В начале декабря в «Пикси’с» начали готовиться к Рождеству.  
Дэвид расставлял по полкам коробки с елочными шарами, разматывал клубки пестрой блестящей мишуры, вешал гирлянды и, пыхтя от натуги, тащил на улицу огромного Санту, чтобы поставить у входа в магазин. Борода Санты была изрядно потрепана, кафтан вытерт, а большой красный нос глянцево блестел — однажды кто-то пустил слух, что если погладить его и загадать желание, оно обязательно сбудется. С тех пор каждый ребенок, приходивший в «Пикси’c», считал своим долгом встать на цыпочки и потереть этот нос, загадав самое заветное желание.  
Как-то раз Дэвид обнаружил себя за тем же наивным занятием. Он натирал нос многострадального Санты, просил сделать их с Дэниелом настоящими друзьями и сам делал для этого все, что мог.  
— Ты молодец, — повторяла доктор Митчелл, и ее слова придавали ему сил.  
Теперь он с нетерпением ждал конца сеанса, чтобы поговорить с ней о Дэниеле. Она никогда не раскрывала ему врачебных тайн, не говорила о его состоянии и проблемах, хоть он и пробовал, — тонко или в лоб — ее расспросить.  
— Он сам все тебе расскажет, — слышал Дэвид и удрученно опускал голову. — Просто ему нужно время. Он пережил очень непростой период в жизни. Его нужно понять и подождать.  
— Я пытаюсь… — он действительно пытался.  
И с какой-то детской наивностью верил, что у него все получится.

В «Старбаксе» на другой стороне улицы устроили «День кофейной парочки» — приведи с собой друга и получи стаканчик кофе бесплатно. Дэвид увидел пестрое объявление на двери и споткнулся, чуть не упав на замерзший тротуар.  
Мысли завертелись, как кусочки цветного стекла в калейдоскопе. Он стоял на дороге, таращился на дверь и думал о том, что это отличный повод пригласить сюда Дэниела. Предложить сходить в кафе или на прогулку просто так он не осмеливался. О нем могли подумать что-нибудь не то или отказать, и второго он боялся сильнее, чем каких-то домыслов на свой счет.

Ему постоянно отказывали. Как-то он познакомился с парнем в Тиндере — в кои-то веки написал первым, похвалил фотки, завязал какой-то непринужденный разговор, сказал, что будет свободен через пару дней и «Эй, ты кажешься мне классным, может сходим куда-нибудь вечером, что скажешь?».  
Экран телефона запотел от его дыхания и несколько раз погас, пока он ждал ответ.  
Парень написал ему спустя пару часов — коротко и как будто нехотя: «О, извини, ничего не получится».  
Отказ выбил Дэвида из колеи на несколько дней. Ему стало хуже: приступ острого отчаяния настиг его посреди ночи, и он не мог заснуть до самого утра, до крови обкусывая костяшки пальцев.  
И это был едва знакомый парень из сети.  
Если ему откажет Дэниел, это будет настоящей катастрофой.  
Но он должен, просто обязан попробовать. В конце концов, это не свидание или что-то такое. Нет ничего в том, чтобы пригласить приятеля выпить бесплатного кофе, так ведь?..

До клиники он почти бежал, поскальзываясь на наледи и расталкивая прохожих. Пойди он помедленней — потерял бы весь запал и храбрость, а их и так было всего ничего. В кармане куртки подпрыгивала и тряслась баночка с успокоительным — он мельком коснулся ее округлого бока и взмолился, чтобы Дэниел согласился.  
Иначе бы ему пришлось попросить у доктора Митчелл рецепт на лекарства уже сейчас и закрыть его в ближайшей аптеке. А потом запереться в комнате, включить «А-На» и забрасывать в рот одну таблетку за другой, пока упаковка не опустеет.  
Думать об этом было страшно до слез.

… — Хэй, Дэниел, сегодня в «Старбаксе» дают второй кофе для друга, ну, в смысле ты покупаешь один, а берешь два, если привел кого-то с собой, и я подумал… — ладони потели от напряжения, и Дэвид незаметно вытирал их об штанины, нервничая, как на самом сложном экзамене в своей жизни. — Вдруг мы могли бы заглянуть туда?  
Он выпалил это быстро и не задумываясь, словно нырнул на неизведанную глубину, едва умея плавать. Ладони взмокли еще сильнее и мелко задрожали; он снова коснулся баночки с таблетками — она предательски задребезжала, как змеиная погремушка.  
Дэниел бросил на него мимолетный взгляд и зачем-то подтянул рукава пальто, медля с ответом. Его губы превратились в тонкую линию, почти сливаясь с бледностью лица — справа, в самом уголке залегла глубокая морщинка, и Дэвиду внезапно захотелось погладить ее подушечкой пальца, нежно и осторожно, как ноющую ссадину на разбитой коленке.  
— Не могли бы, — услышал он спустя долгие секунды и поник.

Ему отказали. Снова.  
Дэниел ему отказал.  
Дэниел.

Дыхание оборвалось. На грудь навалилась неподъемная тяжесть, в глазах защипало и зарябило.  
Дэвид сжался в комок на стуле и мечтал провалиться вместе с ним в ад, но почему-то продолжал сидеть в белом коридоре клиники под резким светом дневной лампы.  
Наверное, так себя чувствует человек, похороненный заживо: на него падает тяжелая сырая земля, а он не может пошевелиться и ждет, когда смерть оборвет его мучения в темноте с запахом гнили и дождевых червей.  
— Но здесь, в клинике есть кафетерий, — продолжил Дэниел, поворачиваясь к нему, — можно выпить кофе там. Ты не против? Я мог бы подождать до конца твоего сеанса.  
…В свежую могилу Дэвида ворвался яркий солнечный луч, и сильная рука вытащила его на поверхность. Тепло окатило волной от макушки до пяток, и стало так хорошо, что рот сам растянулся в глупой улыбке до самых ушей.

— Тебе не нравится «Старбакс»? — спросил он, когда они заняли маленький столик в углу и Дэниел принес им два американо и по куску размороженного орехового торта. Дэвид попытался разделить расходы на двоих, выудив из кармана смятую пятерку и почему-то смутился, когда его пальцев уверенно коснулась чужая рука.

Когда-то он услышал фразу «обжигающий лед» и долго смеялся — как такое вообще возможно, но теперь понял, как.  
Прикосновение Дэниела выхолодило и обожгло одновременно, пустив по пальцам электрические разряды. Его подбросило на месте; к лицу прилила краска, и он поспешил заняться тортом, стесняясь своей странной реакции на простое «убери деньги» касание.

— Не знаю, — кусочек сахара утонул в чужом кофе, пустив по поверхности ровные круги. Дэниел пил аккуратно, почти церемонно, прикрывая глаза и делая мелкие глотки. — Я никогда там не был, поэтому не могу сказать, нравится он мне, или нет.  
— Эй, ты серьезно? Поверить не могу, что есть люди, которые ни разу не были в «Баке», — от такой невероятной новости Дэвид чуть не подавился кофе. Каждый американец хоть раз да заходил в эту популярную забегаловку, если, конечно, не жил в закрытой общине, как амиши. — Тогда, может быть, все-таки сходим? Это классное место, тебе понравится, обещаю!  
— Нет, Дэвид.

Видимо, он был слишком настойчив.  
Видимо, это была глупая идея.  
Видимо, он перегнул палку, как бывало в детстве с родителями — он изводил их просьбами о чем-то важном, а они срывались на него, обзывая «невыносимым попрошайкой».  
И, видимо, Дэниел уже пожалел, что согласился пойти с ним хотя бы сюда.

Ему в лицо снова полетели комья холодной липкой земли. Под ребрами перехватило от нехватки воздуха, руки неловко задели чашку, и по белому пластиковому столику разлилось горячее коричневое море, стекая на колени тонкими струйками. На джинсах затемнели пятна, кожу ошпарило, но он не почувствовал боли.  
Острый край упаковки с таблетками врезался в бок, и Дэвид еле справился с порывом начать глотать их прямо здесь.

— Почему?.. — он не ждал ответа. Спросил лишь затем, чтобы отвлечь внимание от банки в кармане, перестать думать о ее содержимом и о том, что будет, если он примет все сразу прямо сейчас.  
Ложка жалобно звякнула в чужой чашке и металлическим трупиком упала на мокрую столешницу. Дэниел отвернулся к окну — на виске отчетливее засеребрились редкие седые волоски, складка в уголке рта стала глубже, и сейчас он выглядел гораздо старше своих лет.  
Он молчал. В кафетерии кроме них не было ни души, и пустая тишина, зависшая среди белых стен почему-то напомнила Дэвиду о поминальном зале в похоронном бюро.  
— Люди, — наконец произнес Дэниел, продолжая смотреть в окно на уличную суету и серую изморось. — Я не люблю их. Они меня пугают. Толпа — это страшно, Дэвид. Ты даже представить себе не можешь, как это… — вдруг он сорвался на полуслове, вздрогнул, сгорбился и зашептал что-то так тихо, что слов было почти не разобрать.  
— Лица и голоса, они следят за мной, они придут, чтобы от меня избавиться… он видит все и найдет меня, он заставит меня вернуться, он убьет меня, как тех, он…  
— О Боже!..  
Дэвид видел, что с его приятелем творится что-то ненормальное, но не знал, чем можно ему помочь.  
Дэниел покачивался на стуле, как в трансе, глядел в окно пустым взглядом и без конца говорил какие-то странные, страшные вещи.

Он должен был пойти за доктором Митчелл, но не мог оставить Дэниела одного. Ему хотелось обнять его, утешить, взять за руки, но что-то подсказывало: нельзя трогать, нельзя подходить, прикосновения и разговоры сделают только хуже.  
Дэвид смотрел на жуткую картину чужого приступа и задыхался от ужаса и волнения за Дэниела.  
Он был беспомощен, бесполезен, бессмысленен здесь.  
Ему нужно было уйти.  
Он не мог уйти.  
— Кто-нибудь, помогите, пожалуйста, помогите ему! Пожалуйста!..  
Их окружала пустота столиков и блестящего стеклом прилавка. Обед у сотрудников давно закончился, а посетители заглядывали сюда нечасто. Можно сколько угодно кричать и звать — никто не придет.  
Но кто-то же должен ему помочь!..  
— Все будет хорошо, все будет хорошо!.. — Дэвид почти вывалился из-за стола, не чувствуя под собой ног и пола.  
Он выглянул в коридор и закричал на всю клинику, панически цепляясь за дверную ручку и обливаясь ледяным потом:  
— Помогите, кто-нибудь, пожалуйста!..  
Двери кабинетов захлопали, послышались голоса, и кто-то пронесся мимо него, как белая тень с горьким запахом лекарств.

… — Дэвид, как ты себя чувствуешь?  
Он лежал на кушетке в кабинете доктора Митчелл. Правый рукав был закатан до плеча, в сгибе локтя пульсировала легкой болью ранка от укола.  
— Дэниелу стало плохо в кафетерии, — еле шевеля губами сказал он, чувствуя, как тело наливается сонной тяжестью. — Как он? Что с ним?  
— Подумай о себе, — доктор Митчелл помогла ему сесть и выпить несколько глотков воды из пластикового стаканчика. — Сейчас ты должен думать о себе, Дэвид.

Он не хотел думать о себе.  
Он думал только о Дэниеле.

— Что с ним? — он повторил это еще раз, медленно и по слогам, отталкивая стакан и протянутые на блюдце таблетки. — Скажите мне, пожалуйста!  
— Дэвид, разреши мне помочь тебе, — ему пришлось принять лекарства, продиктовать телефон кого-то из родных и слушать, как доктор Митчелл разговаривает с Джекки, прося забрать его из клиники. — Твоя сестра скоро приедет за тобой. Она обо всем позаботится.  
— Дэниел…  
— С ним все в порядке. Он побудет у нас какое-то время. Мы приглядим за ним, а ты отдохнешь и придешь в себя, хорошо? В пятницу вы снова увидитесь, обещаю.  
— Доктор Митчелл, — она обеспокоенно заглянула ему в глаза, — это я виноват. Это все из-за меня.  
Дэвид не слушал, как она пыталась его переубедить и говорила о том, что панические атаки могут возникнуть внезапно, под действием внутренних факторов. Он повторял «я виноват, я во всем виноват» и не мог успокоиться.

…Ему приснилось, как Дэниел стоит в огромной толпе, вооруженной длинными ножами. От него отрезают кровавые куски, а Дэвид захлебывается криком и рвется к нему, но толпа оттирает его, сбивает с ног и затаптывает насмерть.  
Утром Джекки сказала, что он плакал во сне и звал какого-то парня.  
— Это тот самый, с которым, — она запнулась, не зная, стоит ли спрашивать о таком, — ты был тогда?..  
Дэвид кивнул. Остатки ночных слез еще не высохли на лице, и он торопливо смазал их ладонями.  
— Его зовут Дэниел, да? Кажется, он очень многое для тебя значит.

Он мог бы сказать ей, что «многое» совсем не то слово.  
Он мог бы сказать, что Дэниел стал для него тем самым поводом и смыслом просыпаться каждое утро, делать что-то, верить в лучшее, жить.  
Но не сказал.

Он боялся того, что испытывал к Дэниелу.  
Он боялся прямо обозначить свое отношение и обречь себя на новый виток депрессии.  
Он боялся признаться, что влюбился в него.


	3. Chapter 3

… — Дэвид! Дэвид! Пожалуйста, открой!  
Взволнованный голос Джекки едва пробивался сквозь шум льющейся воды и громкое хриплое дыхание. Словно она пыталась докричаться до него из другого мира, который он покинул, заперевшись в ванной с телефоном и таблетками.  
— Открой дверь, по-жа-луй-ста!..  
Хлипкая деревянная перегородка дрожала и дергалась от сильных ударов с той стороны; защелка почти выходила из пазух, но Дэвид даже не пошевелился. Он сидел на полу, прислонившись к холодному боку ванны, смотрел на темный экран телефона и часто дышал, впиваясь в ладони отросшими ногтями. За его спиной мерно текла вода.

В тот день, когда он проснулся в слезах от кошмара, ему стало хуже. Все, скопившееся внутри — переживания, страхи, волнения — выплеснулось наружу отчаянной паникой. Он не находил себе места, слонялся по дому и до ломоты в висках думал о том, что произошло.  
Он ненавидел себя.  
Он обвинял себя в том, что навредил Дэниелу.  
Он не мог ни забыть, ни простить себе этого.  
Таблетки исчезали у него во рту, как сладкие леденцы, но совсем не помогали. Эффект был коротким: на какое-то время Дэвид переставал что-либо чувствовать и забывался, но вскоре снова начинал метаться из угла в угол, изводя себя чувством вины и тревогой за человека, которым он дорожил больше, чем собой.  
Дэвид не знал, где Дэниел.  
Не знал, кто рядом с ним.  
Не знал, что у него происходит.  
Он пытался позвать его через расстояние, как будто это могло чем-то помочь.  
Послания в телефоне множились, как безумные — Дэвид открывал поле ввода смс и писал в пустоту на неизвестный номер, не попадая по буквам и почти не глядя в экран.  
«Я очень боюсь за тебя.»  
«Знать, что тебе стало плохо из-за меня ужаснее всего.»  
«Пожалуйста, будь в порядке.»  
«Я бы хотел испытывать то же, что и ты, чтобы тебе стало легче.»  
Он продолжал не думать о себе; человека по имени Дэвид Гринвуд больше не существовало. Вместо него был сгусток тревоги, зацикленный на чужой беде.

Все видели, что с ним происходит и хотели помочь, но он отказывался — что они могли для него сделать? У родителей и Джекки не было машины времени, чтобы вернуть его в прошлую пятницу и уберечь от глупостей, никто не знал Дэниела, никто не знал ничего.  
Он мог бы позвонить доктору Митчелл, но боялся — не звонка, а того, что мог от нее услышать.

Дэниелу плохо.  
Дэниел не хочет его знать.  
Дэниел сменил психотерапевта, и они больше никогда не увидятся.

Джекки продолжала звать и колотить в дверь; Дэвид слышал, как она набирала родителей и просила поскорее приехать.  
«Он закрылся в ванной, — донеслось через шум воды, — и я боюсь, что…»  
«С ним что-то случится», — вот что она хотела сказать, но эти слова так и не сорвались в телефонную трубку.

Щелкнула задвижка, и дверь медленно открылась, чуть не ударив ее по лицу.  
— Ох, Дэвид…  
Она села рядом с ним, обняла за плечи и аккуратно забрала у него телефон и рыжую коробочку с остатками успокоительного.  
Еще вчера там оставалась половина.  
— Сколько ты принял? — Дэвид неопределенно мотнул головой: это могло означать «несколько» или «все, что было». Он почти ничего не соображал — приступ отчаяния и ненависти к себе загнал его в ванную, заставил включить воду и сидеть взаперти в полной темноте, забрасывая в рот таблетку за таблеткой. Вода перестала течь: последние капли со звоном ударились о дно фаянсового корыта, и стало тихо.  
— Пойдем, я отведу тебя в твою комнату. Все хорошо, все хорошо…  
Почти то же самое Дэвид говорил Дэниелу, когда тот раскачивался на стуле и шептал жуткие слова бесцветными губами. Он обещал ему, что все будет хорошо и сделал все, что мог, но этого было мало.

Он должен был быть рядом.  
Он должен был не допустить этого.  
И то, что сейчас происходило с ним, было расплатой за его ошибку

— Давай позвоним доктору Митчелл? — услышал он позже, когда сестра уложила его на кровать и укрыла одеялом. Дэвид укутался в него до подбородка, но все равно чувствовал пробирающий холод. Джекки прилегла рядом, обняла его со спины и ласково поцеловала в затылок, утешая и делясь с ним своим теплом. Она была младше на три года, но он считал ее своей старшей сестрой, как и Дорис, которой уже исполнилось тридцать. Они обе были умнее, сильнее и взрослее, чем он. «Это твои девочки-сестрички, — говорил ему отец, — ты должен заботиться о них и защищать», но сколько Дэвид себя помнил, именно сестры были его защитницами. Когда в нем что-то сломалось, и он стал таким, как сейчас, именно Джекки и Дорис взяли на себя ответственность за него. А он так не смог отплатить им тем же.  
Он не умеет быть ответственным.  
Он не умеет заботиться.  
Все его старания обречены и несут только неприятности.  
Он всегда все портит.  
Он сказал об этом Джекки и снова заплакал, съежившись под одеялом, как улитка в тесном темном домике.

Ему все же пришлось позвонить доктору: сестра сама нашла в телефоне нужный номер, нажала кнопку вызова и заставила его говорить.  
— Дэвид? Что случилось? — удивленный вопрос по ту сторону трубки застал его врасплох — он растерялся и долго молчал, прежде чем сказать: «Мне плохо». Признание своего состояния было настоящим поступком, и все это понимали: доктор Митчелл, Джекки, он сам.  
— Где ты? Хочешь поговорить?  
— Я дома с Джекки. Да, я… хочу поговорить.  
Пока он рассказывал доктору Митчелл о том, что с ним произошло, сестра держала его за руку. Она слышала все от слова до слова и молча поддерживала в особенно тяжелые моменты.  
Дэвид тихо плакал и говорил о своих переживаниях, тревоге и чувстве вины перед Дэниелом. События минувших дней проносились перед ним, как пленка черно-белого кино, которое он должен был озвучить, не упуская ни единого кадра.  
— Почему сейчас ты беспокоишься о Дэниеле? — спросила доктор Митчелл.  
— Потому что я не хочу беспокоиться о себе. Он важнее, чем я.  
— Для кого, Дэвид?  
— Для меня, — на выдохе произнес он и стиснул зубы от накатившей тоски. — Я боюсь за него. Боюсь думать, что теперь он не захочет со мной разговаривать.  
— Почему ты не позвонил мне, когда впервые почувствовал себя хуже?  
— Я боялся услышать, что Дэниел сменил врача или, — наедине с доктором, во время этого тяжелого разговора он не мог произнести «ненавидит меня», словно ожидал, что так и будет, — или что-то еще.  
В трубке послышался негромкий шорох, словно доктор Митчелл сделала глубокий вдох или сигаретную затяжку.  
— Нет, ничего такого не произошло. С ним все в порядке. Дэниел тоже, — новая шуршащая пауза легла на слух грохотом падающих камней, — беспокоился о тебе. И, — она не была уверена, стоит ли это говорить и нарушать врачебную этику, но все-таки сказала, посчитав, что Дэвиду нужно знать, — я думаю, что он очень к тебе привязан. Ты не должен думать о плохом с его стороны.  
— Правда? — короткое уверенное «да» стало для него яркой вспышкой света после многолетней безнадежной темноты.

Доктор Митчелл предложила ему встретиться завтра — « у меня будет небольшое окно после пяти вечера», но он отказался, почувствовав себя намного лучше. Она попросила Джекки; он передал трубку сестре и наблюдал, как та слушает чужую речь и серьезно кивает в ответ.  
«Я буду рядом с ним.»  
«Если что-то случится, я вам позвоню.»  
«Я прослежу, чтобы он ничего не принимал до вашего сеанса.»  
«Спасибо, доктор Митчелл.»

Дэвид отдал Джекки остатки таблеток, получив взамен пачку шоколадных драже и стакан молока, как в детстве. Сейчас он был, как больной ребенок, а младшая сестра заменила ему добрую мамочку с полными карманами сластей и океаном ласковых улыбок и прикосновений. Она вернулась к нему в кровать и пролежала с ним до самого ужина, весело болтая и отвлекая его от грустных мыслей.  
За столом он заставил себя съесть немного пюре с фасолью и рассказать родителям о том, что и из-за чего произошло. На удивление, это далось ему гораздо легче, чем он думал.  
— Ты не должен винить себя, Дейви, — сказала мама и погладила его по щеке. — Ты хотел, как лучше, и тот молодой человек наверняка это понимает.  
— Пригласи его как-нибудь к нам. Мне кажется, ему нужна поддержка, — предложил отец, и Дэвид тихо улыбнулся, испытывая огромную благодарность к ним обоим.  
У него были самые отличные старики в мире.  
У него была самая классная и замечательная сестра.  
Он любил свою семью.  
Он хотел бы познакомить их с Дэниелом… если бы это было возможно.

В «Пикси’с» Дэвид пришел только во вторник: после срыва ему нужно было прийти в себя, чтобы нормально работать. До пятницы оставалось несколько дней, и их нужно было потратить еще и на то, чтобы придумать, как извиниться. Пусть все и говорили, что он ни в чем не виноват, Дэвид все равно считал, что обязан сказать Дэниелу, что ему очень жаль. Но как это сделать, он не имел ни малейшего понятия.  
Наверное, его глубокие раздумья и переживания отражались на лице, потому что за половину смены он успел услышать несколько замечаний по поводу своего вида и упреков в нерасторопности. Если бы не более важные проблемы, он бы принял их близко к сердцу и расстроился. Но ему было не до того.

— Эй, Дэвид, — кто-то требовательно потянул его за край футболки, и он чуть не упал с приставной лестницы, пока раскладывал товар на верхних полках.  
Это была Пэм — девочка, которой каждую неделю покупали новую Барби. Приходя в магазин, она сразу же шла к нему, брала за руку и тащила к стеллажу с куклами, чтобы он помог ей выбрать самую красивую.  
Обычно Дэвид любил поболтать с ней, но сегодня его голова была занята совсем другим, и он не слышал и половины того, что она ему говорила.  
— Ты сегодня странный, — заявила Пэм, наконец-то выбрав себе Барби Малибу с целым чемоданом платьев. — Тебя кто-то обидел? Хочешь, я ему врежу? Но только пока папа не видит — он говорит, что принцессам нельзя драться.  
Дэвид не смог сдержать улыбку, но она вышла натянутой и грустной.  
— Тогда тебе придется врезать мне, Пэмми. Потому что это не меня, а я обидел одного очень-очень хорошего человека. И теперь не знаю, как сказать ему, что я больше так не буду.  
Он переставил двух кукол, чтобы скрыть дыру на витрине и тяжело вздохнул. Пэм смотрела на него снизу вверх, но ему казалось, будто это он маленький мальчик, а она взрослая девушка, таким серьезным и внимательным стал ее взгляд.  
— А ты не говори. Просто подойди к нему, обними, поцелуй и скажи, что его любишь. Я всегда так делаю, когда когда ма или па сердятся. И это помогает!  
— Ох, принцесса, — от ее непосредственного совета ему стало еще тоскливей, — если бы я только мог так сделать… Но он не ма и па и может еще больше рассердиться.  
— Ну и дурак, — фыркнула Пэм и ушла на кассу, где ее ждали родители.  
Кого именно она имела в виду — его или Дэниела, Дэвид так и не узнал, но, как обычно, подумал на себя.

Потому что только полный дурак будет вываливать на ребенка свои проблемы.  
Потому что до пятницы осталось меньше трех дней, а он так и не взял себя в руки.  
Потому что ему очень хотелось поступить именно так, как сказала Пэм.  
Потому что даже эта малышка прочла на его лице то, в чем он все еще боялся себе признаться.

В клинику его подвезла Джекки. Она припарковала машину за пару домов от клиники и заставила Дэвида сплести мизинцы на удачу, как они делали в детстве.  
— Все получится, — улыбнулась она перед тем, как выставить его на улицу, — просто будь искренним и уверенным в своих словах. И, если что, я буду неподалеку, так что у тебя есть надежный тыл.  
Каждый шаг до дверей давался ему так, словно он шел через трясину. Доктор Митчелл запретила ему принимать таблетки до сегодняшнего дня, но он был готов нарушить ее запрет и проглотить хотя бы одну, так удачно найденную за подкладкой куртки.  
Хотя вряд ли бы она ему помогла.  
Дэниела он заметил сразу же — тот сидел на своем обычном месте, сложив руки на коленях и застыв взглядом на настенном плакате.  
Он так и не придумал, что ему сказать, так и не перестал винить себя за то, что с ним произошло.  
Спрятавшись за распахнутой дверью какого-то кабинета, он открыл неотправленные смс и быстро, будто от этого зависела его жизнь, набрал: «Мне очень жаль».  
А потом подошел к Дэниелу и положил телефон ему на колени.

Вокруг шумела и переговаривалась десятками голосов клиника; по коридору расхаживали скучающие пациенты, куда-то торопились медсестры, за прозрачной перегородкой громыхал маленький лифт. Рядом с ними по-своему кипела жизнь, а они оказались выброшенными за ее пределы, запертыми на маленьком клочке светлого пола.  
Дэвид не мог сойти с места — он стоял перед Дэниелом с опущенной головой и не решался посмотреть, как тот читает его сообщения, аккуратно касаясь белого экрана.

«Я очень боюсь за тебя.»  
«Знать, что тебе стало плохо из-за меня, ужаснее всего.»  
«Пожалуйста, будь в порядке.»  
«Мне очень жаль.»

Он не видел, как Дэниел поднял на него взгляд и потрогал нижнюю губу со свежим следом содранной кожицы.  
Он не видел, как его пальцы забегали по буквам, торопливо складывая их в слова.  
Он не видел, какое надрывное чувство отражалось на его лице в эти короткие и такие долгие минуты.  
Телефон снова перекочевал к нему; он вцепился в него с отчаянием утопающего и таким же выворачивающим наизнанку ужасом перед неизвестностью.  
На экране ровными облачками парили новые сообщения.

«Не извиняйся, это все еще раздражает.»  
«Наверное, нам нужно поговорить?»  
«Я подожду до конца твоего сеанса.»  
«Дэвид.»  
«Спасибо тебе.»

…В кабинет доктора Митчелл он вошел спокойным и почти счастливым. Ему хотелось, чтобы она отпустила его как можно скорее, ведь в коридоре его ждал Дэниел, и неважно, насколько сложным окажется их разговор, главное, что он будет слышать его, будет рядом, будет с ним.  
Она заметила, как он косился на дверь, пряча какое-то детское нетерпение, и не стала задерживать его слишком долго, понимая, к кому он так торопится.  
— Обещай, что ты будешь в порядке, — на стол опустился рецепт на лекарства; поверх доктор Митчелл положила маленький подарок — брелок-обнимашку, и он увидел в этом что-то символичное.  
Значит, у них с Дэниелом все будет хорошо.  
— Обещаю, — улыбнулся Дэвид, и впервые за эту адскую неделю его улыбка была настоящей.

 

… — Мне правда очень жаль, — они сидели в маленьком холле на первом этаже. Узкий диван для посетителей казался им слишком тесным; их локти и колени то и дело задевали друг друга, а волосы почти смешивались, когда кто-то тянулся навстречу, чтобы лучше слышать тихие слова другого. Они еще никогда не были так близко, деля на двоих кусочек горьковатого воздуха, говоря наперебой, словно у них было очень мало времени.  
— Дэвид, не надо, — глаза Дэниела потемнели; он предостерегающе выставил перед собой ладонь, пресекая потоки сожалений и извинений, — дело только во мне. Со мной такое происходит не в первый раз, и раньше было еще хуже. Но я принимаю таблетки. Все в порядке. Не беспокойся обо мне.  
«А о ком мне еще беспокоиться? Мне никто не важен так, как ты!» — Дэвид мог бы взорваться, выкрикнуть это, схватить Дэниела за отвороты пальто и орать, пока из глаз не брызнут слезы.  
Но этого делать нельзя. Так же, как и обнять его, прижаться губами к щеке и сказать что-то очень важное — три слова, одно, отрывистый слог, одну букву, что угодно, лишь бы он понял, что иначе не получится — ни за что и никогда.  
— Я не смогу. Ты… — «единственный, о ком я думаю, забывая даже о себе» — мой друг. За друзей всегда переживают и хотят, чтобы у них все было хорошо.  
— Друг?.. — это прозвучало с таким испуганным и недоверчивым удивлением, что Дэвиду стало не по себе. Будто он назвал себя Господом Богом, не меньше. — У меня никогда не было кого-то… такого.  
Дэниел поежился, как от холода, и подул на сложенные лодочкой ладони. Его дыхание сорвалось — звук был похож на короткий кашель или всхлип.  
«У него нет друзей», — говорила доктор Митчелл. Наверное сейчас, когда он узнал, что все-таки есть, это стало для него потрясением.  
Дэвид все понимал.  
— Теперь есть, — уверенно сказал он и очень осторожно коснулся его плеча, — я твой друг, Дэниел. Пожалуйста, не запрещай мне беспокоиться о тебе.  
… По внутренней связи позвали какого-то мистера Коллинза; лифт выпустил в холл стайку стажеров и громко захлопнул металлические двери, уезжая вверх. Запахло чистящим средством и освежителем воздуха. Кто-то прошел мимо них, вскользь бросил: «Парни, пора расходиться» и зазвенел связкой ключей.  
— Сегодня открывается рождественская ярмарка, — сказал Дэвид, глядя в окно, за которым темнел разбавленный электрическими всполохами вечер, — тут, неподалеку. На улице будет много народу, и…  
— Что? — Дэниел посмотрел на него с недоумением, прежде чем привычно поднять воротник пальто.  
— Можно мне тебя проводить?

Это прозвучало так нелепо, глупо и наивно, что он сам был готов посмеяться на собой, не дожидаясь, пока это сделают за него.  
Он бы не удивился, если бы ему снова отказали.  
Он бы все понял.  
Он был к этому готов.  
…И до последнего не мог поверить в то, что Дэниел согласился.


	4. Chapter 4

Теперь они ходили из клиники вместе: Дэниел дожидался Дэвида в коридоре, и они шли по припорошенным снегом улицам, иногда разговаривая о чем-то, но чаще молча, говоря друг с другом без слов. На пересечении Десятой и Лекс-парка прощались — Дэниел сворачивал в безлюдный проулок и дальше шел сам, заложив руки в карманы пальто и утопив лицо в поднятом воротнике. Он не разрешал провожать себя до дома, а Дэвид не настаивал, оберегая его право на личное пространство.  
«Я все понимаю, — сказал он в первый раз, когда они остановились на перекрестке, — тогда до пятницы?..»  
Дэниел улыбнулся и исчез за потоком машин и вспышками светофоров, а Дэвид пошел один, пиная ботинком снежные комья.

Он все понимал, но глухая обида ворочалась в нем, как зверек с холодной колючей шкуркой. Они с Дэниелом вроде как стали друзьями, но тот не подпускал его ближе к себе, и Дэвиду приходилось собирать информацию о нем по крупицам: о чем-то догадываться, что-то подмечать. Во время их коротких прогулок он видел, как Дэниел перебирает что-то в кармане, и решил, что там баночка с таблетками, и что он точно так же прикасается к ней, когда чувствует себя взволнованным.  
Это маленькое сходство делало их немного ближе друг к другу.  
Через квартал от Лекс-парк скопом стояли многоквартирные дома — остаток бывшего гетто для эмигрантов. Скорее всего, Дэниел жил в одном из них, и как-то Дэвиду пришла в голову безумная мысль проследить за ним, но он отказался от нее — не хотел пугать и лишаться доверия. Тогда он просто начал ходить к этим домам и подолгу стоять под окнами, надеясь, что однажды в одном из них промелькнет знакомый силуэт.

Доктор Митчелл прописала ему новые лекарства; он принимал их трижды в день, и понемногу подавленное состояние и тревоги, обостренные тем происшествием в кафетерии, стали проходить. Спокойствие укутывало Дэвида, как снег — декабрьскую землю, и к нему робко и осторожно примешивалось другое чувство, о котором он давно успел позабыть.  
Оно не имело никакого отношения к таблеткам — его приносил Дэниел, одним своим существованием и короткой, но такой нужной и ценной близостью.  
Это было счастье.

Он жил его предвкушением от пятницы до пятницы и жадно глотал вместе с морозным воздухом, пока Дэниел шел рядом и молча слушал его болтовню, изредка приподнимая уголки губ. Снег падал на его пальто и присыпал светлые волосы серебристыми блестками, а Дэвид задыхался от этого самого счастья, раскрыв рот и не думая о том, как, наверное, нелепо выглядит. По укатанному шоссе рассекали автомобили, брызгая грязью из-под колес; однажды какой-то торопыга окатил их, и он долго и кропотливо отряхивал Дэниела от талых ошметков, с глупым восторгом ощущая себя нужным. На чужой щеке застыла мутная капля — он осторожно стер ее пальцами, и острое, всепоглощающее чувство, от которого он так старательно убегал, сжало его крепкой хваткой, прочно заняв бешено стучащее сердце.  
Ему захотелось прижаться к Дэниелу лбом, грудью, коленями, вцепиться в отвороты его пальто и плакать от того, что он испытывал.  
Новые таблетки глушили тревожность, панику, подавленность, помогали ему спокойно спать и работать, но от этого чувства избавить никак не могли.  
Он запрещал себе называть его «влюбленностью», старался не думать о Дэниеле в этом ключе, считая его другом — очень близким, необходимым, жизненно важным, но все же другом.

Так было безопаснее.  
Так было спокойнее.  
Так было лучше.

Помня о своих прошлых неудачах, Дэвид не давал себе ни единого шанса на что-то большее.  
Хоть порой было больно так, что не выразить.

В отношениях ему не везло: те, что случились с ним за двадцать четыре года, были провальными, и не всегда по его вине.  
В двенадцать он впервые влюбился, но понял это гораздо позже, став старше и пережив долгий страшный период первой депрессии — детской, болезненной, и оттого самой тяжелой.

Его звали Джаспер, и он был самым крутым парнем в их летнем лагере. У него были синие глаза, мягкие русые волосы, ямочки на щеках… и кроссовки со светящейся подошвой — мечта многих мальчишек. И пока они завистливо таращились на модную обувь, Дэвид не сводил взгляда с ее счастливого обладателя.  
Он старался привлечь внимание Джаспера, чем мог — вытворял всякие дурацкие вещи, нарушал режим, отчаянно строил из себя прожженного хулигана, и, наконец, добился своего. Они подружились и были неразлучны — вместе сидели в столовой, сбегали из лагеря на озеро, подолгу шептались после отбоя, деля один спальный мешок на двоих.  
Дэвид смотрел на Джаспера, как на кого-то сверхъестественного, и до самого конца лета жил и дышал только им, считая, что это такая крепкая дружба. И нет ничего такого в том, чтобы взять своего друга за руку, неловко приобнять возле затухающего костра и тихо замирать от чего-то нежного и теплого, расцветающего в груди, как лесной цветок.  
Они обменялись телефонами и обещали звонить друг другу каждый день, а следующим летом снова приехать в лагерь.  
Это произошло накануне трехдневного похода, куда брали лучших кэмперов — Джаспер получал это звание каждый год, а Дэвид пролетал, но не слишком-то огорчался. Он не любил кэмпинг, и единственным, кто удерживал его от побега домой, был друг.  
Они сидели на пирсе и смотрели в даль темного ночного озера, где отражались звезды, и Дэвид почти плакал от того, что им придется расстаться на долгий учебный год. Покидать лагерь оказалось грустно, хотя в начале лета он только об этои и мечтал. И если бы не эта дружба, он бы так и сделал. Он сказал об этом Джасперу и шмыгнул носом, как плаксивая девчонка, тут же пожалев об этом. Его крутой приятель вряд ли бы оценил такой порыв, но неожиданно тот крепко сжал его ладонь и вздохнул, все поняв и приняв.  
А потом щеки Дэвида, уже мокрой от слез, быстро коснулись обветренные губы, и звезды взорвались над его головой.

 

...Из похода Джаспер не вернулся — разбился, упав в пропасть.  
Когда Дэвид узнал об этом, его короткая жизнь, казалось, закончилась тоже.  
Родители забирали его домой в невменяемом состоянии — он безостановочно плакал, грыз пальцы, кричал и рвался в лес, где осталось тело его погибшего друга. Он хотел разыскать его и остаться вместе с ним, но никто не позволил бы ему этого.

Потерю он переживал долго и болезненно. Ему наняли психотерапевта — доктора Говарда, первого из череды специалистов; он занимался с ним и мог бы помочь, если бы Дэвид не сопротивлялся его помощи. В конце концов, он заявил, что больше не будет ходить на терапию и справлялся со своим горем сам — как мог.  
С той поры в нем что-то сломалось навсегда, и он перестал заводить друзей и пытаться с кем-то сблизиться. Он боялся новой потери, боялся привязанности, которую может оборвать все, что угодно.  
Тень Джаспера постоянно стояла у него перед глазами; по ночам ему снились кошмары про чужую смерть, а иногда тот самый эпизод на озере, и он не знал, какие сны причиняют ему большую боль.  
После доктора Говарда был доктор Саймонс, затем доктор Харви — это было потом, через несколько лет, когда Дэвид пережил новое потрясение.

Лиз училась на год старше, и однажды сама подошла к нему после школы, взяла за руку и объявила: «С этой минуты я твоя девушка». Он не знал, как реагировать, растерялся и хотел сбежать, но Лиз держала его слишком уверенно, и он сдался. С того дня она стала заходить за ним, садиться за его столик за ланчем, обнимать и вести себя так, словно они безумно влюблены друг в друга. Дэвид смущался, сопротивлялся, но потом привык и привязался к Лиз, позволив ей строить их отношения и делать все, что хочется.  
Это продлилось месяц; потом он узнал, что их роман был всего лишь игрой, способом заставить ревновать бывшего парня Лиз, с которым она рассорилась, тут же предложив встречаться другому.   
Уловка сработала — парень вернулся к ней, а Дэвид оказался за бортом, выброшенный, как ненужная игрушка.  
Это серьезно его подкосило. Он не ожидал такого предательства и не знал, как с ним жить. Лиз ходила по школе со своим бывшим-нынешним парнем, а он прятался по углам и исходил обидой на нее.  
Тогда ему впервые прописали успокоительное.

С Бон-Бон он познакомился в Тиндере. Доктор Харви понемногу вытаскивал его наружу, мягко, но настойчиво советовал не закрываться и не жить прошлым, аккуратно предлагал снова начать общаться с людьми, и Дэвид решил попробовать. В интернете это было безопаснее: ты всегда можешь закрыть вкладку или удалить приложение, если засомневаешься или почуешь подвох. Ты не видишь лица человека, он не может до тебя дотянуться, он просто буквы и аватарка, как и ты сам. Эта иллюзия несуществования придавала ему уверенности.  
С Бон-Бон все было по-другому. Он сам начал общение, сам устанавливал рамки и сам пригласил ее на свидание через пару месяцев онлайн-знакомства.  
На этом его инициатива исчерпала себя.  
А после второго свидания Бон-Бон его бросила.

Она говорила, что он недостаточно мужественный для нее, и что в их отношениях именно она носит штаны, и ей это не нравится.  
Она обвиняла его в слабости и неуверенности, жаловалась, что Дэвид не оправдал ее надежд, и «Ты даже ни разу не прикоснулся ко мне!». Это задело ее больше всего. Бон-Бон не чувствовала себя желанной и привлекательной, не была женщиной рядом с ним.  
Для Дэвида это было настоящим ударом. Бон-Бон ему нравилась, даже очень, и он считал, что у них все хорошо, пока она не заявила, что это не так.  
После того разговора он долго плакал в своей комнате, а перед сном выпил упаковку снотворного и очнулся в больнице.  
Там он встретил доктора Митчелл, и она стала его новым психотерапевтом.

Он ходил к ней уже несколько лет, и постепенно, аккуратными шагами, выбирался из ужаса, в котором жил многие годы. Доктор Митчелл заново учила его доверять, раскрываться, объясняла ему, что он не может всю жизнь прожить один, должен рискнуть и снова попытаться заводить друзей. Она говорила, что он не должен себя стесняться, стыдиться и считать каким-то неправильным. «В тебе так много любви и заботы, Дэвид, ты должен делиться ими, а не прятать внутри. Не все неудачи случаются из-за тебя, поверь. Иногда нам просто встречаются не те люди. Ты должен пробовать и искать, и у тебя все получится.»  
Он верил ей и раз за разом пытался, но у него ничего не получалось. Его забота, привязанность, доброта и преданность оказывались ненужными. Его считали навязчивым, душным и надоедливым, как курица-наседка.  
Он отчаивался и опускал руки, но доктор Митчелл возвращала ему веру в себя и мягко подталкивала на поиски, убеждая, что он сможет, что ему встретится тот самый человек.  
Им оказался Дэниел.

Именно к нему Дэвид почувствовал то же, что когда-то к Джасперу: восхищение, желание быть с ним рядом и жить ради него. Дэниел заставлял его вспомнить о том нежном и теплом, что когда-то давно впервые расцвело в его груди, о том ощущении надрывного счастья, когда ты задыхаешься только от одного присутствия человека, когда руки сами тянутся к нему, чтобы обнять, когда ты уже не принадлежишь самому себе.  
Когда он рассказал доктору Митчелл о Джаспере, она участливо пожала его руку и сказала: «Ты был влюблен в него, но не осознавал этого.» И он согласился — ни к Лиз, ни к Бон-Бон он не испытывал ничего подобного.  
А к Дэниелу испытывал, и гораздо сильнее, чем в детстве.  
Но ни за что не признался бы в этом ни себе, ни ему.

Все равно ничего не выйдет.  
Он разрушит их дружбу, если попытается перевести ее в другую плоскость.  
Он окончательно разрушит свою жизнь.  
Ведь если что-то пойдет не так, а что-то обязательно пойдет не так, Дэвид не сможет пережить этого.

 

— Какие у тебя планы на Рождество? — это был последний сеанс перед сочельником. Дэвид пожал плечами — его планы были точно такими же, как и в любое другое: посиделки с семьей, праздничный ужин, снежные фонари на заднем дворе, какой-нибудь фильм и беспокойный сон.  
— Ничего нового, — так он и сказал доктору Митчелл. Впрочем, кое-то новое было — родители предложили ему пригласить на ужин Дэниела. «Ты столько о нем говоришь, что он почти стал членом нашей семьи!», и он смутился, совсем не замечая этого за собой.  
От этой затеи пришлось отказаться, зато Джекки вытащила его на распродажу и помогла выбрать теплый джемпер, а мама сунула кулек с домашним печеньем — «Даю сто долларов против одного — твой приятель никогда не ел такого печенья, как у меня!»  
Теперь все это, упакованное и перевязанное бумажной лентой, лежало в рюкзаке — Дэвид хотел сделать подарок сегодня, но Дэниел не пришел на сеанс. Он ждал его до последнего, всматриваясь в наводнивших коридоры людей, но так и не дождался.  
К доктору Митчелл он вошел понурым и потерянным, и она сразу поняла, что его беспокоит. «Дэниел захотел остаться дома», — вот что он услышал и заволновался еще сильнее.  
С Дэниелом могло случиться все, что угодно.

Он мог заболеть.  
Он мог попасть в беду.  
Ему могло стать хуже.  
Он мог решить перестать ходить на терапию.

Дэвид не мог дождаться конца сеанса, но доктор Митчелл, как нарочно, задавала ему все новые и новые вопросы, что-то рассказывала, делала какие-то записи в блокноте, и время тянулось убивающе медленно. С другой стороны, что он мог сделать — у него не было ни адреса Дэниела, ни телефона, он не знал, как с ним связаться и кого о нем расспросить. И не было никакой разницы в том, сколько идет сеанс — после него ему придется тащить свой подарок домой и мучиться целую неделю, закидывая беспокойство таблетками и считая дни до пятницы.  
Он готовился к этому уже сейчас и заранее похоронил свое веселое Рождество.

В дверь постучали; чей-то неровный голос позвал доктора Митчелл, и она вышла в коридор, прихватив со стола стопку бумаг.  
— Я на минуту, Дэвид, дождись меня, хорошо?  
Он рассеянно кивнул и уставился на стеклянный шар со домиком, тихо мерцающий на столе среди белых сугробов бумаг и айсбергов медицинских карточек. Их корешки щерились острыми буквами чужих имен — он равнодушно скользил по ним глазами, пока его потерянный взгляд не запнулся на коротком «Д. Уайт», мазнувшем внутри легким снежным холодком.  
Дэвид затаил дыхание и потянулся за ней, чувствуя, как по пальцам пробежала дрожь.

В этой карточке был весь Дэниел.  
Его жизнь, его страхи, потери и переживания — то, из-за чего он пришел к доктору Митчелл.  
И Дэвид мог прочесть его, как книгу, узнать о нем все, переварить и принять, прогнав кучу сомнений и пустых домыслов — пока он совсем один, и за дверью кабинета его никто не ждет, пока у него есть повод заглянуть в чужую жизнь, он мог бы сделать это.  
Но не сделал.  
Единственной частичкой Дэниела, что он осмелился забрать себе, стала короткая строчка его домашнего адреса.  
Уходя, Дэвид казался себе вором, прячущим сокровище, украденное прямо из-под носа спящего дракона.  
Ему не было стыдно.  
Он имел на него полное право, даже если бы кому-то вздумалось его осудить.


	5. Chapter 5

Дэниел действительно жил в одном из многоквартирников бывшего гетто, и оказалось, что именно возле этого дома Дэвид простаивал дольше всего. Это вызвало у него улыбку.  
Джекки сказала бы, что это интуиция, но он предпочел назвать свое чутье словами из какого-то старого фильма.  
Зов сердца.  
Сейчас его сердце никуда не звало, а безумно и рвано билось о ребра, пока он сжимал в кармане таблетки, идя к темному подъезду с мигающей лампочкой. Ветер поддувал ему в спину, будто подгонял, а он нарочно замедлял шаг и нервно кусал щеки, боясь зайти внутрь.

Дэвид подозревал — Дэниелу не понравится, что он узнал его адрес.  
Дэвид догадывался — Дэниел будет не слишком рад его видеть на пороге своей квартиры, заподозрит в слежке и захлопнет дверь перед самым носом.  
Дэвид знал, что поступил не слишком-то хорошо, нарушив чужие личные границы и зайдя туда, куда его не звали.  
Дэвид боялся за Дэниела — это его оправдывало.

Он считал до ста, пока поднимался по темной лестнице со стесанными ступенями и отгонял от себя жуткие картины чужой беды: Дэниел лежит с высокой температурой — Дэниел дрожит и заходится в приступе панической атаки — Дэниел плавает в красной воде, а в его глазах отражается мертвый электрический свет.  
Он считал до пятидесяти, пока переминался возле темной двери и не решался нажать на кнопку звонка.  
Он считал до десяти, пока из квартиры доносилась дребезжащая трель и тихий шорох осторожных шагов.  
Он считал до трех, и на нуле дверь приоткрылась.

— Дэвид.  
Дэниел был жив и здоров; его плечи прикрывало грязно-серое одеяло, непричесанные волосы падали на бледное лицо с поджатыми в ниточку ртом. В тишине квартиры что-то металлически звякнуло и глухо упало в темноту.  
Под кожей пахнуло холодом, а потом — жаром. Дэвид топтался на пороге чужого дома, нервно перебирал пальцами по лямке рюкзака и смотрел в загаженный пол, боясь поднять глаза. Все ужасы, что он успел себе навоображать, растаяли, как ночные тени, но легче почему-то не стало.  
Дэниел стоял в двери, загораживая собой проем, закрывался от него скрещенными на груди руками и смотрел так, словно хотел прожечь насквозь.  
Он не злился, не возмущался, не бросался обвинениями в слежке.  
Просто стоял и смотрел, и это было гораздо хуже, чем любые упреки.  
Этот взгляд ложился на Дэвида, как невидимая, но очень тяжелая плита, и он был готов расплакаться под ее тяжестью.

Не нужно было трогать эту карточку.  
Не нужно было сюда приходить.  
Не нужно было беспокоить Дэниела в его одиночестве.  
Но он не мог иначе.

— Ты не пришел на сеанс… — он старался подбирать слова, но все равно нес несвязную чепуху, — и я подумал, что… Дэниел, вообще я… — рождественский подарок лежал на дне рюкзака, давил на копчик, но он не мог достать его, чтобы предъявить, как оправдание своему непрошеному визиту. Чужие блекло-голубые глаза пригвоздили его к месту и парализовали, выхолаживая насквозь. — Черт, просто… Послезавтра сочельник, — наконец у него получилось говорить уверенно и поднять голову, — я хотел отдать тебе кое-что.  
— Я знал, что однажды ты здесь появишься, — дверь раскрылась еще на пару дюймов, и Дэниел отступил в полумрак тесной прихожей. Из его квартиры пахнуло пылью, холодом и прогоревшим свечным воском. — Как ты узнал мой адрес?  
— Посмотрел на карточке, — сбивчиво оправдался Дэвид, делая нерешительный шаг вперед, — она лежала на столе у доктора Митчелл, а ты не пришел, и я… Я очень беспокоился за тебя.  
— Ты читал, что в ней написано? — тихий голос шелестел из клубящейся темноты, как шепот призрака. Дэниел и был на него похож сейчас — бледный, с почти прозрачными руками поверх серого одеяла. От его вида сжималось сердце и некстати влажнели глаза.  
— Нет. Это твое, личное, понимаешь?.. Как будто разрезать тебе грудь, пока ты спишь и поменять все местами, — Дэвид попытался обратить свои слова в шутку и улыбнуться, но у него не вышло. Он сказал правду — жуткую и странную, но правду.  
«Он сам все расскажет, просто дай ему время», — говорила доктор Митчелл, и он преданно ждал, несмотря на то, что сходил с ума от неизвестности и чужой скрытности.  
Прочесть карточку Дэниела означало предать и обмануть его.  
Дэвид никогда бы не смог так поступить.  
— Хорошо, — его запястья коротко коснулась чужая рука, и Дэниел завел его внутрь своей квартиры.

Он выглядела заброшенной и необжитой: ни картин и фотографий, ни создающих уют мелочей, ни вещей, что могли бы рассказать о человеке, живущем здесь. Ничего этого не было — дом принадлежал никому, как будто Дэниела выдернули из другой реальности и вклеили сюда, как безликую фигурку. Он не вписывался в это место, не был здесь своим — Дэвид шел за ним, как по ниточке, тоже ощущая себя чужаком или вором.  
На кухне со старой облупленной мебелью и пустыми стенами Дэвид достал свой подарок и робко положил его на потертый стол рядом с разномастными чашками и прошлогодним адвентистским календарем. Наверное, нужно было что-то сказать, поздравить, пожелать счастья и всего, что положено делать в Рождество, но он не произнес ни слова. Все пожелания прозвучали бы наигранно и неискренне здесь, в этой ничьей комнатке с почти прозрачным от уличного света Дэниелом, стоящим возле зажженной плиты.  
Дэвид смотрел на него и кусал губы от невыразимо щемящего чего-то, распирающего его ребра, как огромный воздушный шар.  
И не ему было решать, что случится с этим шаром дальше — лопнет ли он, или поднимет его ввысь.

Чай, такой же полупрозрачный, как Дэниел, пах травами и согретым солнцем лугом; сверток с подарком одиноко лежал рядом с календарем и никто не смел протянуть к нему руку.  
— Ты не хочешь посмотреть, что там? — Дэвид волновался, боялся не угодить, но сам так и не притронулся к бумажному банту, не развернул хрустящую упаковку и не укрыл чужие плечи теплым джемпером вместо уродливого одеяла.  
Не хватило смелости.  
— Хочу, — признался Дэниел, опустив глаза, — но не думаю, что могу принять твой подарок. У меня ведь нет ничего взамен. Это неправильно.  
— Эй, просто возьми его, и все! А мой подарок, ммм… «Лучшим подарком будет твоя радость». — Пусть это будет чай? Серьезно, для меня это многое значит. Ну, то, что ты меня не выгнал, и… «То, что мы сидим здесь вместе, в твоем доме, где ты спишь и куда уходишь от меня каждую пятницу». — У меня давно такого не было. Друга, с которым можно было бы сидеть вот так, болтать, молчать о чем-то, — Дэниел просветлел, и Дэвид ободряюще улыбнулся, подталкивая сверток поближе к нему. — У меня с этим очень плохо, так что… Возьми. Пожалуйста.

Оберточная бумага полетела на пол; Дэниел расправил джемпер и пораженно уставился на него, словно впервые держал в руках что-то подобное. Он неуверенно щупал мягкую шерсть, царапал толстые косички узора и часто моргал — это было трогательно и почему-то грустно. Сперва Дэвид хотел купить ему книги, но потом вспомнил, что Дэниел все время ходил в одной и той же тонкой рубашке, даже когда на улице вдарили холода. Желание потеплее его одеть совпало с традицией дарить рождественские свитера — придраться было не к чему.  
— Тебе нравится? — ответом был быстрый, ломаный кивок. — Вообще-то я хотел купить белый, но Джекки…  
Он действительно выбрал белый: этот чистый цвет прочно ассоциировался у него с Дэниелом — светловолосым, холодным, как конец декабря и таким же красивым. Но сестра его переубедила.  
И оказалась права.  
Дэниел вскинулся и хрипло вздохнул; его руки задрожали, бессильно упали на колени, плечи опустились, и это было похоже на тот страшный приступ. Он крепко зажмурился и нервно обвел языком бесцветные губы, откинувшись назад, будто ему резко перестало хватать воздуха.  
Это продлилось несколько секунд — Дэвиду они показались часами. Он прикипел к стулу, испуганно распахнул рот и боялся пошевелиться, заново пропадая в том самом дне, в кафетерии, наедине с чужой панической атакой, внезапной, как смерть на оживленной улице.  
И он снова был виноват в том, что Дэниела накрыло, он снова оказался ни к месту со своей дурацкой заботой, он снова все испортил. К горлу подступил скользкий комок из страха и слез; его затошнило и он с силой сцепил зубы, мысленно метаясь от плиты к окну, к двери, к Дэниелу и обратно, скуля от беспомощности и тревоги.  
На деле он продолжал сидеть и смотреть, как чужой рот вгрызался в пустоту, и как на шее билась нежно-голубая жилка под цвет этого чертова джемпера.  
— Дэниел, — позвал он, когда ему удалось отмереть, — ты в порядке?.. Боже, прости меня, я не…  
— Все хорошо, — послышалось со стороны. Чашка звонко ударилась об столешницу, в раковину хлынула струя воды. По щекам Дэниела стекали крупные капли, и когда он повернулся, Дэвиду показалось, что он плакал, хоть его глаза и были ясными. — Пойдем, я покажу тебе кое-что.

Он отвел его прямо по коридору и рывком распахнул дверцы стенного шкафа. Оттуда запахло спертым запахом старости, средством от моли и лежалой тканью. Полки были пусты, кроме одной, самой нижней, выстеленной пожелтевшей газетой.  
На ней Дэвид увидел вещи — рубашки, брюки, пару футболок, свитер; сбоку притулилась нераспечатанная упаковка носков и нижнего белья.  
И все это было белым.  
— Видишь? — дверца шкафа жалобно скрипнула от навалившейся тяжести. Дэниел цеплялся за нее до красноты на костяшках, дергал кадыком и смотрел на вещи, как на чудовищных монстров. — Я ненавижу белый цвет. Ненавижу.  
— Откуда это все?.. — Дэвид коснулся одной из стопок и тут же отдернул руку, поймав косой затравленный взгляд.  
— Из ада, — услышал он и содрогнулся от звуков чужого голоса.  
В нем было столько ужаса, сколько он никогда не смог бы вообразить.

…Шкаф раскрывал перед ними темную пасть, полную белых объедков, пока они сидели на полу, соприкасались плечами и молчали.  
Дэниел тяжело дышал, а Дэвид зачем-то пересчитывал сложенные аккуратной стопкой вещи — сбивался, начинал заново и оттягивал момент, когда придется заговорить.  
Чужое прошлое смотрело на него с нижней полки, издевательски белело на фоне темного от старости дерева, скрывало в себе череду пережитых ужасов, которые отражались на лице Дэниела, в его надсадном дыхании, в нервных движениях рук, в ледяной отрешенности, окружающей его, как стена.  
Он заговорил первым, не сводя глаз с внутренностей шкафа — медленно, монотонно, как тогда, и Дэвид забеспокоился, но одно прикосновение холодной ладони заставило его остаться на месте.  
— Там носили только белое, как будто других цветов не существует. Нам привозили одежду на всех, и она была белой: костюмы, рубашки, платья. Он говорил, что это цвет чистоты, и мы должны быть чистыми, всегда… Знаешь, я пачкал свою одежду, Дэвид. Нарочно проливал на себя еду, забирался в лужи, измазывался всем, что попадалось под руку, чтобы… чтобы уничтожить этот проклятый цвет. Однажды я понял, понимаешь? — Он повернулся, и Дэвид увидел в его взгляде сумасшедший блеск. — Я все понял, черт возьми, все!.. Ты читал Библию? — Дэвид кивнул, не понимая, куда он клонит, но не мешая ему говорить. Дэниел делал то самое, о чем он пытался шутить — разрезал свою грудь и показывал ему все, что там было, выхватывая по маленькому кровавому кусочку. — Жертвенные агнцы — они же белые, да?.. Мы все были агнцами, Дэвид, но он говорил, будто мы чистые ангелы. Он всегда знал, что мы должны умереть, но думал, что никто не поймет, а я понял… — Дэниел сбился и прикусил губу; его затрясло, он закашлялся и резко провел ногтями по щекам, словно хотел снять намертво приставшую маску. — У меня не было ничего другого, мне пришлось взять это с собой. Потом… — он дотронулся до краешка белой рубашки и поморщился, будто она была листом раскаленного железа, — старуха из Армии Спасения собрала все эти вещи. Я хотел, чтобы она избавилась от них, вышвырнула, сожгла, но… она принесла их сюда, снова. Я ненавижу белый цвет. Я ненавижу все это, Дэвид.  
— Ты мог бы выбросить их, — он должен был сохранять спокойствие, должен был быть сильным сейчас, чтобы утешить, поддержать, помочь Дэниелу, сквозящему полураскрытой грудью, истекающему гноем страшных воспоминаний.  
— Я не могу. Даже дотронуться до них, понимаешь?.. Как будто все вернется, то все…  
— Мы можем сделать это вместе. Пожалуйста, давай вышвырнем их. Ну же, Дэниел. Тебе станет легче. Я буду с тобой, обещаю. Прошу тебя, давай сделаем это.

…Он взял Дэниела за руку и повел, как ребенка, шепча что-то успокаивающее и ласковое. Он обещал ему, что будет рядом, что все будет хорошо, что ему нужно отделаться от этих вещей. Доктор Митчелл наверняка дала бы его действиям какое-нибудь медицинское объяснение, и скорее всего одобрила бы его, но сейчас он совсем не думал о ней и о том, что скрывается за его порывом.

Он просто хотел помочь.  
Он хотел избавить Дэниела от куска прошлого, спрятанного в стенном шкафу.  
Он хотел, чтобы ему стало легче.

Когда Дэвид только пришел к Дэниелу, двор возле его дома был грязным и серовато-бурым с редкими пятнами чистого снега. Сейчас он слепил своей белизной, резал глаза, сверкая от света фонарей и половинки луны. На ровном покрове не было ни следа, ни проплешины — снег лежал ровным нетронутым слоем с серебряными блестками льдинок.  
Он открыл кухонное окно, впустив внутрь колючий ветер, и сам швырнул на снег первую белую рубашку. Она спланировала вниз и слилась с ним, исчезнув без следа.  
— Ее больше нет, — Дэниел неуверенно кивнул и поежился от холода; он накинул на его плечи голубой джемпер и ненадолго задержал ладони, пытаясь отдать частичку своего тепла и спокойствия. — Хочешь сам выбросить остальное? Я с тобой. Я буду с тобой. Я всегда, — еще одна рубашка отправилась вниз, и Дэвид не увидел, но угадал, как на губах Дэниела робко задрожала улыбка, — буду с тобой.

…Старая оконная рама скрипела от декабрьских вихрей; пошел снег, и густая летящая метель похоронила под собой рубашки, брюки и свитер, поглотила их жуткую белизну и мимолетно коснулась светлых волос Дэниела, набросав на них блестящие снежинки.  
— Они исчезли, — прошептал он, как будто на его глазах произошло невероятное чудо. — Их нет.  
Он развернулся, и Дэвид встретил его изумленное обледеневшее лицо, обхватил теплыми ладонями, прижался лбом, смешав их волосы, согрел дыханием выбеленные метелью щеки и трясущиеся губы.  
— Тебе станет легче, Дэниел, — он был уверен в том, что говорил, он знал, что это поможет, он верил в это. Первый шаг был сделан, а дальше они пойдут вместе, и однажды все страшное и гнетущее уйдет навсегда, исчезнет, как белые рубашки на белом снегу.  
— Дэвид, — он услышал свое имя и вздрогнул, готовый сделать все, что угодно, выслушать, обнять, спрятать от всех призраков и воспоминаний, вывернуться внутренностями наружу, если это поможет Дэниелу, — пожалуйста. Останься со мной.

Он не поверил в то, что услышал.  
Он не поверил, что Дэниел обнял его в ответ и прижал к себе так, словно Дэвид был его единственным спасением от всего на свете.  
Он не поверил, что его подпустили так близко.  
Он остался и смотрел в снежную ночь из окна темной кухни, почти что умирая от распирающего ребра счастья.  
Он остался с Дэниелом — навсегда.


	6. Chapter 6

Пятница всегда была для Дэвида особенным днем. Ребенком он ждал ее из-за двух дней уик-энда и ничегонеделанья, взрослым — из-за визитов к доктору Митчелл.  
Когда в его жизни появился Дэниел, пятница превратилась в настоящий праздник.

Они все так же уходили вместе из клиники, но теперь не расставались на перекрестке, а шли дальше, в маленькую полутемную квартирку с голыми стенами и бродящим по комнатам холодом.   
Дэвид задерживался там допоздна, а потом ехал домой на такси, сам не зная, что чувствует сильнее — радость или грусть.   
Иногда он оставался на ночь, и, лежа на жестком старом диване слушал, как за тонкой стеной поскрипывают матрасные пружины, и как Дэниел громко дышит и что-то шепчет во сне. Он был так близко, что Дэвид почти наяву видел его растрепанные волосы, закрытые глаза и острую складку в уголке рта.   
Он представлял, как садится рядом, поправляет на нем одеяло и долго смотрит в спящее лицо, ласково и легко касаясь его кончиками пальцев.  
Он представлял себе это и задыхался от нежности, тихо скуля в подушку, а потом засыпал, по-детски прижимая ее к себе.

Вскоре Дэвид стал проводить здесь весь уик-энд, а после заходить и посреди недели. Дэниел всегда ждал его — это подстегивало закончить работу пораньше и, торопливо скользя на ледяных дорожках, бежать навстречу своему счастью.  
Он приносил бумажные пакеты с едой и готовил ужин на двоих; он притащил к Дэниелу свой ноутбук, нашел незапароленный вай-фай, и они смотрели фильмы или ролики на ютубе, сидя так близко, что их коленки терлись друг о друга.   
Перед сном он желал Дэниелу спокойной ночи и до утра ворочался с боку на бок, постоянно просыпаясь от желания зайти к нему в спальню и просто посмотреть, как он спит.

На большее Дэвид не решался и не видел для этого повода.  
Они с Дэниелом были просто друзьями.  
Вот только один из друзей без памяти и до дрожи любил другого.

 

Дэвид не чувствовал себя несчастным от безответности: неразделенная любовь приносила ему почти мазохистскую радость.   
Он был счастлив уже тем, что мог заботиться о Дэниеле, приходить в его дом и быть рядом, помогая и поддерживая. За свою жизнь он привык любить в одну сторону, не получая ничего взамен: так было с Бон-Бон, так почти что было с Джаспером и с кем-то еще.   
Теперь им на смену пришел другой человек, но он принимал его заботу и не отталкивал от себя. С ним Дэвид все больше и больше чувствовал себя нужным, полезным, важным, и это заменяло ему взаимность.

Он дорожил каждым прикосновением и взглядом, запоминал каждое обращенное к нему слово и замирал от предвкушения их с Дэниелом дружеской близости каждый раз, когда сбегал к нему из «Пикси’c» или от семьи. Скоро он почти перестал появляться дома — заходил, чтобы взять кое-что из вещей, целовал маму и Джекки, недолго болтал с отцом и спешил в тесную квартирку в бывшем гетто.

Она приобрела почти жилой вид: Дэвид принес туда создающие уют безделушки, облепил старый холодильник магнитами, навел порядок и притащил горшок с каким-то желтым комнатным цветком — он постоянно забывал его название, а потом Дэниел в шутку назвал его Отти, так и повелось.  
Незаметно у них появился свой быт, свои особые словечки, фильмы, блюда, впечатления. Дэвид приходил к Дэниелу с гитарой и играл ему свои любимые песни, а тот взамен включал ему сложные классические произведения и церковную музыку, которую очень любил.

Они становились все ближе, сходились мелкими, но уверенными шагами, испуганно-несмело, но искренне узнавали друг друга. Единственным, о чем ни один из них не заговаривал, было то самое прошлое, из-за которого они оба пришли на психотерапию.  
Та жизнь Дэниела оставалось для Дэвида темным пятном с проплешиной белого цвета, а его собственная была сплошным туманом, и он не был уверен, хочет ли друг пройти сквозь этот туман.  
Пока все было хорошо и так.  
Но Дэвид знал — однажды ему придется все рассказать.

Он позволял Дэниелу охранять свою ту самую жизнь, помня, как тяжело и страшно ему было тогда, у шкафа, но сам считал неправильным скрывать что-то от того, кого любил.  
И не представлял, как начать и выложить все, что с ним стряслось, и от чего Дэниел медленно, но верно его излечивал.

 

Ему становилось лучше, и все думали, что это от терапии.  
Он продолжал принимать таблетки, но порой замечал, что в какие-то моменты они только мешают.  
Он ходил на сеансы к доктору Митчелл, и был готов обнимать ее до посинения за все, что она ему дала.  
Депрессия понемногу отступала.   
У Дэвида был смысл жить, была его любовь, было чувство нужности.  
У него был Дэниел.  
У него было все, о чем он когда-то даже и не мечтал.

Доктор Митчелл замечала его новое состояние. На одном из сеансов где-то в середине зимы они долго разговаривали, проходили тесты, вместе сравнивали показатели за последние полгода и радовались явному улучшению.  
— Ты настоящий молодец, Дэвид, — в его новом рецепте были седативные средства и сертралин вместо прежних серьезных таблеток. — Ты отлично справляешься; будешь продолжать в том же духе, я подберу тебе легкие поддерживающие лекарства для стабилизации улучшений.  
— Мы отлично справляемся, — поправил он, улыбаясь, как нарисованное на настольном календаре солнце, широко и радостно. Сейчас он имел в виду себя и доктора Митчелл, но она, наверное, научилась читать его мысли и нашла в этих словах другое, скрытое значение.  
— Да, ты прав, — ее взгляд быстро, но очень выразительно метнулся в сторону двери, намекая на того, кто сидел за ней, и Дэвид невольно залился краской. — Вы отлично справляетесь.

Она вышла проводить его в коридор и тепло улыбнулась Дэниелу, листавшему какую-то брошюру. Он поднял на нее взгляд — ровный, ясный, как голубое июльское небо, и доктор Митчелл увидела, что перед ней сидит совсем другой человек.  
И в том, что он изменился, была не только ее заслуга.  
Когда рядом с ним был Дэвид, когда он смотрел на него, держался с ним плечом к плечу, от прежнего Дэниела не оставалось и следа.  
А она ведь хорошо помнила, каким он был раньше.  
Слишком хорошо.

 

… Звонок от Барри, старого друга по университету, застал ее поздним вечером. Это было три года назад; тогда она, после тяжелого развода, жила одна на Коррел-стрит, воспитывала подобранную на улице собаку и чувствовала себя неприятно неприкаянной. Ей нужно было что-то очень важное, что-то очень сложное, что бы позволило окунуться в себя с головой, провалиться как в омут и забыть о пустоте в доме и душе, о горьком осадке после предательства мужа, о собственном бессилии.  
«Приезжай, Анни, — сказал Барри тогда, — приезжай срочно, у меня есть для тебя кое-что интересное», и она сорвалась в какой-то заштатный городишко в Миннесоте, где он работал в госпитале.  
Там она встретила Дэниела.

«Один парень нашел его на трассе — он брел по дороге в каком-то тряпье и выглядел настоящим безумцем. Тот парень решил ему помочь, посадил в машину, и вроде бы все было окей, пока этот, — Барри кивнул на лежащего на больничной койке человека с привязанными к рейкам запястьями, — не набросился на него с ножом. Потом полиция, психовозка, и вот он попал к нам.»

Она называла его просто «мистер», пока он не открыл ей свое настоящее имя. Для этого пришлось постараться — он категорически не шел на контакт, срывался или просто закрывал глаза, притворяясь спящим, когда она приходила к нему. Иногда у него случались приступы буйства — он метался по палате, как загнанный, бросался на стены и выдирал клоки своих волос, несвязно крича что «они придут за мной, они найдут и убьют меня, потому что все должны умереть, я должен был умереть, но все понял». Ему кололи аминазин и привязывали, а когда он приходил в себя, доктор Митчелл пыталась поговорить с ним.  
Он молчал и затравленно смотрел на нее, как на злейшего врага.  
Ей пришлось приложить много усилий, чтобы убедить его в том, что она желает ему только добра.

Местный психиатр ходил к нему каждый день наперегонки с ней, психотерапевтом. Они вели игру на одном поле: она помогала ему, он — ей, а вместе они пытались помочь «мистеру».  
О нем ничего не было известно: кто он, откуда шел в грязной белой одежде без документов и денег, где его дом, есть у него близкие.  
При нем были только сумка с кое-какой одеждой, нож и Библия.  
Это был человек-никто, человек-ноль, каким-то образом вписанный в систему окружающего мира и постоянно, с завидным упорством пытающийся вырваться из нее.  
«Мистер» кого-то боялся. Он прятался от персонала и врачей, с ужасом смотрел по сторонам и постоянно ждал, что за ним придут и убьют его.  
Кто должен был прийти и почему ему желали смерти, «мистер» не говорил.

Однажды он, оставшись один, разбил окно в палате, выломал длинный осколок стекла и попытался вскрыть вены. Тревожный сигнал сработал не сразу; когда к нему ворвались, он истекал кровью на полу и дергано, страшно улыбался.  
В этой улыбке сквозило облегчение.  
Его снова обкололи успокоительным, и доктор Митчелл сидела рядом с ним, пока растерянный и насмерть перепуганный дежурный врач очищал его руку от стеклянного крошева и зашивал глубокие порезы.  
Потом на их месте остались шрамы поверх полустертой татуировки в виде двух змей.  
Позже она узнала, что значила эта татуировка, и как «мистер» сдирал ее острым камнем в овраге неподалеку от трассы, где его подобрали.  
Она провела с ним всю ночь, не отходила от него следующие несколько дней, разговаривала, утешала, просто молчала рядом с ним, и он, поняв, что ему ничего не угрожает, начал раскрываться.

Доктор Анна Митчелл помнила тот день, когда «мистер» написал на клочке бумаги: «Меня зовут Дэниел Уайт» и попытался ей улыбнуться.  
Через пару месяцев, после курса усиленной терапии и долгих бесед, Дэниел понемногу, давясь словами и впиваясь ногтями в ладони, рассказал ей свою жизнь. И пока он говорил, она не произнесла ни слова, а только кивала и прикасалась к его запястью, цепенея от ужаса и отчаянного человеческого сострадания.

 

…Его родители были сектантами; она краем уха что-то слышала о Церкви Очищения, но никогда не думала, что столкнется с ней напрямую. Дэниел родился в маленьком обособленном городке, основанном лидером этой секты и населенным его верной паствой. С самого рождения он оказался втянутым в безумие одержимых очищением и спасением людей.  
Он рассказал ей, что не видел ничего, кроме белого цвета, о том, как его неделями держали на одной воде и каком-то энергетике «чтобы очистить тело от земной скверны».  
Он рассказал ей, как часами стоял на коленях в зале для молитв с соцерковниками, повторял какие-то странные слова и не мигая смотрел на изображение огромной белой змеи на уставленном белыми свечами алтаре. Его глаза болели и краснели от напряжения, но моргать и прикрывать их было нельзя. Если кого-то ловили на этом, следовало наказание, и бдение продлевалось еще на несколько часов.  
Он рассказал ей, как их изредка выпускали в «мир» — так называлось все за пределами городка. Он и другие дети из секты продавали кул-эйд на улицах, а выручка шла в общую казну. В придачу к стаканчику кул-эйда им следовало давать людям книжицу с описанием их Церкви и всех благ, что она способна подарить новому адепту.

Как-то одна пожилая леди купила у него кул-эйд и долго расспрашивала о Церкви. Он отвечал ей заученными фразами, а она называла его «невинным агнцем среди козлищ» и почему-то утирала слезы. На прощание та леди обняла его и украдкой сунула в карман куртки какую-то книгу.  
Это была Библия.  
Он никогда не читал ее — в Церкви были свои священные книги, а чужие не признавались и считались ересью. Но ему удалось пронести ее, спрятать и проглотить от корки до корки.  
И тогда он все понял.

Первосвященник Церкви называл их чистыми ангелами и говорил, что они идут к Очищению и однажды станут равными богам, вручив им свои жизни здесь, на земле.  
Он говорил, что нет святых кроме Древних и нет пророков кроме Змея, а все иные суть лжебоги и лжепророки, призванные сбить их с пути.  
Он говорил многое, но в Библии Дэниел нашел истину.  
Ему лгали. Никто не был чистым ангелом — все они были белыми агнцами, уготовленными на смерть.  
Их боги были злыми и требовательными; их пророк был сладкоречив и ядовит; их будущее богоравенство было ложью, и не было никакой чистоты и любви в голоде, страхе, боли и рабском повиновении.  
Придет день, и их убьют, потому что Древним нужны жизни для воцарения на земле — раньше он считал, что это означает служение, но добрый библейский бог, умерший за людей на кресте, показал ему, что это не так.  
Его любовь была так велика, что он отдал свою жизнь, а не забирал чужие.  
Он не заставлял бояться, не требовал лишений, не забирал последнее, а дарил и утешал.  
Он задумался над этим. А потом попытался сбежать.  
Его поймали.  
Наказание за побег и предательство веры было страшным.  
Тогда он начал нарочно пачкать свою белую одежду, прятаться, нарушать правила и догматы Церкви — его наказывали, но он чувствовал, что прав и терпел, как бог из Библии.  
И ждал, постоянно ждал, когда Древние потребуют свое.

Это случилось в ночь, когда по небу пронеслась огромная сияющая комета. Первосвященник поднял их с постелей, собрал в большом зале и возвестил о том, что боги дали высочайший знак, и грядет Вознесение. Избранные поднимутся к звездам, чтобы встретить Древних и открыть им врата в этот мир. Но для этого нужно отринуть свое тело и освободить дух.  
И начался ад.

 

…Когда Дэниел дошел до этого, у него начался приступ. Он похолодел, покрылся клейким потом и задрожал, до крови прикусывая губы и кончик языка. У доктора Митчелл тряслись руки, когда она ставила ему успокаивающий укол и утешала — не как доктор, а как заботливая мать.  
Все, что рассказал Дэниел, повергло ее в шок.  
После, оставив его на попечении медсестер и коллеги-психиатра, она заперлась в своей комнате при госпитале и рыдала.

О том, что дальше произошло в Церкви, она узнала из сети. Людей напоили отравленным напитком, и они умерли в муках от судорог, удушья и кровотечения.  
Она видела жуткие фотографии: тот самый зал и горы мертвых тел, застывших в неестественных позах с искаженными лицами и иссиня-бледной кожей.  
Кое-кому чудом удалось вырваться из этого кошмара, выжить и скрыться; одним из таких людей был Дэниел, но он ничего об этом не помнил. Он сказал ей, что осознал себя только у трассы, за много миль от того городка. Он понял, что у него как-то получилось сбежать и начал сдирать татуировку, которую носил всю жизнь, чтобы его не опознали и не нашли.  
Он видел врага в каждом человеке и попытался зарезать парня, который подхватил его, боясь, что тот снова отвезет его в Церковь.  
«Почему ты пытался покончить с собой?» — спросила она, и он ответил: « Я боюсь, что они найдут меня и убьют. Я хотел умереть, чтобы не бояться. Чтобы они не достали меня.»

Дэниелу потребовалось почти полгода, чтобы немного оправиться от пережитого ужаса. Он был психически сломлен и изуродован; с ним нужно было долго и кропотливо работать, чтобы привести в себя и адаптировать к новой жизни вне секты.  
У него никого не было, и доктор Митчелл взяла на себя ответственность за его будущее. Он нуждался в постоянном присмотре и терапии. Он хотел чувствовать себя в безопасности и переставал бояться только рядом с ней.  
Она забрала его с собой, поселила в своей квартире и каждый день подолгу беседовала с ним, помогая прийти в себя и начать жить заново.  
Благодаря ей, у Дэниела появились крыша над головой, документы, убежище и человек, терпеливо и аккуратно ведущий его прочь от страшного прошлого.  
Спустя год они решили, что он может попробовать жить один. Армия Спасения, где доктор Митчелл порой занималась волонтерством, помогла с квартирой и оформлением пособия; женщина по имени Харелл присматривала за Дэниелом — следила, чтобы он принимал лекарства, готовила еду и разговаривала с ним, отвлекая от тяжелых воспоминаний и попыток навредить себе.

Отселившись, он начал ходить к доктору Митчелл в клинику, и однажды, придя на прием, спросил ее про парня по имени Дэвид.  
«Он отдал мне журнал и заговорил со мной», — сказал Дэниел, и она поразилась удивительному совпадению.  
Дэвида она тоже нашла в госпитале, после попытки суицида и выводила к людям так же, как и Дэниела, уча и помогая заново заводить отношения, не бояться доверять и раскрывать свои хорошие сильные качества.  
Дэвид был чудесным: добрым, терпеливым, заботливым, полным сострадания и любви и… никому не нужным. Она убеждала его, что в мире обязательно найдется тот, кто оценит его по достоинству, примет и полюбит, тот, для кого Дэвид будет тем самым спасением ото всех бед.  
Таким человеком мог стать Дэниел — сломанный, одинокий, отчаянно нуждающийся в заботе и тепле.

Она долго думала, будет ли разумным и этичным познакомить их или подтолкнуть навстречу, но в тот день, когда они оба спросили ее друг о друге, доктор Митчелл поняла: это знак, и перестала сомневаться.  
Теперь, видя Дэвида и Дэниела вместе, видя, как Дэвид трогательно придерживает друга за локоть, с какой благодарностью тот смотрит на него в ответ и каким безмятежным спокойствием светится его лицо, она убедилась, что все сделала правильно.

Они шли по коридору, соприкасаясь плечами и запястьями, а доктор Митчелл смотрела на них и улыбалась как Бог, создавший пару из своих самых прекрасных и выстраданных детей.

Она любила их, как родных, несмотря на то, что была их врачом, а не матерью.  
Она делала все, чтобы помочь им.  
Теперь они помогали друг другу сами.  
И та искренняя и близкая привязанность, что появилась между ними, стала самым главным и сильным лекарством.


	7. Chapter 7

— Доктор Митчелл сказала, что к лету переведет меня на легкие таблетки, если все будет хорошо, — они шли от клиники, и Дэвид радостно и звонко, как ребенок, рассказывающий о своих школьных успехах, делился с Дэниелом хорошими новостями.  
— Я очень счастлив за тебя, Дэвид, — услышав это, он расплылся в улыбке до самых ушей. Одобрение и поддержка Дэниела были для него всем, и только благодаря ему он карабкался вверх и учился жить заново.  
Теперь он хотел помочь ему и помогал — понемногу, осторожно и аккуратно, стараясь не заходить за рамки и не нарушать невидимые границы дозволенного.

Дэниел боялся людей: он чувствовал себя в безопасности только дома или в клинике, и Дэвид понемногу, терпеливо пытался вылечить его от этого страха.  
По вечерам они выходили на прогулки: сперва бродили по безлюдным местам, а потом, когда Дэниел привык, Дэвид стал водить его по проспектам и маленьким магазинчикам. Он все время держал его за руку и был готов увести в любой момент, если что-то пойдет не так.  
Когда рядом никого не было, Дэниел шел размашисто, быстро и свободно, как сейчас, но стоило кому-нибудь появиться, как он тут же менялся. Его взгляд становился беспокойным и нервным; он прятал лицо в вороте пальто, убирал руки в карманы, горбился и оглядывался по сторонам, стараясь слиться со стенами или серым пейзажем. Тогда Дэвид прибавлял шаг и уводил его в безопасное место.  
Он постоянно говорил Дэниелу, что все хорошо, что он рядом и не даст его в обиду — наверное, это звучало смешно от человека, который никогда не мог защитить себя и дать сдачи, но Дэниел кивал, тихо улыбался, и Дэвид ощущал себя сильным, смелым и уверенным.  
Сегодня, после радостных известий от доктора Митчелл, эти качества возросли в разы, и он решил наконец-то рассказать ему все.

Дэниел должен знать о его прошлом.  
Дэниел должен знать, какой человек находится рядом с ним.  
Дэниел должен знать о нем даже то, чего не знали родители и Джекки.

Он привел его в какое-то маленькое кафе неподалеку от их перекрестка; почему-то ему показалось, что разговаривать на такую тему лучше не дома, где они уже пережили один ужас на двоих, а на чужой территории.  
Несмотря на вечер пятницы, там почти никого не было, только в углу держалась за руки увлеченная друг другом парочка и лениво листал меню человек в помятой черной шляпе.

Когда Дэвид вел Дэниела к столику, у него дрожали и подгибались колени. Еще пару минут назад он был готов выложить все, но теперь смелость и отвага покидали его, скатываясь по позвоночнику каплями холодного пота.

Он боялся, что его сочтут слабаком и неудачником.  
Он боялся, что расплачется от слишком болезненных воспоминаний.  
Он боялся нечаянно наговорить лишнего и ненужного.  
Он боялся проболтаться о своих чувствах к Дэниелу, которые тот мог не принять.

— Дэвид, зачем мы сюда пришли? — в сумбуре перепуганных мыслей этот вопрос прозвучал отголоском его сомнений, и он почти сказал « И правда, зачем?», но тут же осек себя, нацепив на лицо самое непринужденное и веселое выражение.  
— Я подумал, что хорошие известия нужно отпраздновать! — видимо, в его тоне было слишком много напускного энтузиазма, потому что Дэниел посмотрел на него с подозрением, но ничего не сказал.

Дэвид вызвался сам сделать заказ, и пока им несли кофе с пирожными, нервно перебирал купюры в кошельке и громко звенел мелочью под пытливым голубым взглядом напротив.  
Когда-то в глазах Дэниела стыл лед; потом они стали теплыми, как летний небосвод, а сейчас превратились в два пронизывающих насквозь огонька.  
Он смотрел на Дэвида, словно хотел просветить его насквозь и вытащить наружу все, что он хотел ему рассказать.  
Он заметил его состояние и мягко накрыл холодной ладонью его вспотевшую руку, словно хотел поддержать — Дэниел, боящийся людных мест, вряд ли чувствующий себя уютно здесь, пытался его утешить, и ему стало стыдно за свой страх.  
— Мы могли бы отпраздновать дома, — услышал Дэвид и быстро покачал головой, прячась за беззаботной улыбкой.  
Он заговорил про кофе и как его долго несут, показывал Дэниелу свой новый рецепт на таблетки и оттягивал разговор о своем прошлом со всеми его бедами и разочарованиями.

В кафе начал прибывать народ, и он, занятый собой, не заметил, как Дэниел занервничал и забегал глазами по помещению, ежась и ерзая на стуле. На его лбу выступила испарина, губы мелко дрожали, но Дэвид не видел этого — он не поднимал взгляда, пересчитывая катышки на скатерти и перебирал во рту тяжелые как камни слова, пытаясь начать.  
Доктор Митчелл советовала ему не задумываться над тем, что и как он скажет — просто говорить, как говорится, но он не мог так.

Он слишком привык выбирать выражения.  
Он слишком привык обрывать себя, избегая излишней откровенности.  
Он слишком привык молчать об этом.

«Дэниел, на самом деле я… Я привел тебя сюда, чтобы рассказать, почему начал ходить к психотерапевту. Мне кажется, ты должен об этом знать.»  
На скатерти, между стайками катышков и нарисованных цветочных букетов мелькали призраки прошлого: Джаспер, Лиз, Бон-Бон; в голове оживали голоса, говорившие ему о том, что он не нужен, что он назойливый и душный; всплывали пустые взгляды и натянутые улыбки. По блеклой ткани стелились тени его ночных кошмаров и пережитых обострений; из-за солонки и стаканчика с зубочистками выглядывали банки с таблетками и комки мокрых бумажных салфеток.

Он ушел в себя и собирал картинку прожитого по кусочкам, оставляя напоследок самые страшные и уродливые: потерю первой влюбленности, попытку убить себя после расставания с Бон-Бон, оглушительное горе после случая в кафетерии, которое он заедал успокоительным в запертой ванной.

Он должен был рассказать Дэниелу обо всем.  
Он не знал, как рассказать Дэниелу обо всем.

К горлу подкатил холодный комок; он торопливо сглотнул его и громко выдохнул, отгоняя сомнения и неуверенность. К нему возвращалось ощущение реальности: звуки, запахи кофе и еды, желтоватый свет электричества, голоса и звон посуды, щелканье кофемашины и бормотание телевизора под потолком.  
Тяжелые слова перестали давить на язык, и он попробовал произнести первое, глядя на пестрый рисунок скатерти.  
— Дэниел, я… Я хочу рассказать тебе кое-что очень важное. Про мою прошлую жизнь. Это… — он поднял взгляд и увидел, что стул напротив пуст.  
— Дэниел?.. Дэниел!

Он ни на секунду не подумал, что тот его бросил, не заподозрил в бегстве. Случилось что-то страшное, что-то этакое, и поэтому он остался один за столиком с раскрытым меню и забытыми перчатками. Он сунул их в карман, украдкой коснувшись таблеток и огляделся, с ужасом увидев, как много людей набилось в кафе, пока он рассматривал скатерть и собирался с мыслями.

Он совсем позабыл о Дэниеле.  
Он оставил его одного в толпе.  
Он ушел в себя и не заметил, какая опасность подкралась к его другу.

— Дэниел!..  
Он выскочил на улицу; мимо него, всполошенного, в расстегнутой куртке и съехавшей на затылок шапке, сновали прохожие, проезжали автомобили; кто-то заглядывал в его испуганное лицо и качал головой, а он стоял посреди живого моря и громко звал, всматриваясь в каждую черную фигуру и мешанину следов на снегу, пытаясь найти нужные.  
— Дэниел! Дэниел! — в его голосе зазвенели слезы, и он услышал участливое: «Чем я могу помочь?», но не смог ответить.  
Он вернулся обратно, заглянул в туалет и даже на кухню, расспросил всех, куда ушел светловолосый парень в черном, снова вышел на улицу и стоял посреди тротуара — потерянный и придавленный стыдом и беспокойством.  
— Дэниел!.. — никто не отзывался, но он продолжал звать и искать, бросаясь из стороны в сторону.

Он нашел его в узком проулке между домами. Дэниел сидел на грязном снегу, усыпанном мелким мусором, съежившись, как замерзающий. Он дрожал и прятал лицо в согнутых коленях; его плечи тряслись, светлые волосы торчали неопрятными вихрами; его снова накрыло приступом паники, и Дэвид почувствовал себя так, словно ему в грудь насыпали битого стекла.  
Он снова позвал его по имени, опустился рядом и забормотал какие-то извинения, понимая, что они вряд ли помогут.  
— Боже, Дэниел, прости меня, прости, я не хотел, я… — он должен был защищать его от людей, но увлекся своими переживаниями и трусостью; он поступил паршиво и знал это.  
Его нельзя было осудить, ему тоже было тяжело, но он осуждал и презирал себя в эти минуты.  
— Все в порядке, Дэвид. Я был не совсем готов… Их стало слишком много, понимаешь?.. — услышал он, но не поверил. Дэниел не был в порядке. Он был белый, как смерть, трясущийся от страха, вдавленный в темную стену, испещренную вмятинами и граффити. Его колотило в приступе панической атаки; он сгребал снег рядом с собой и говорил, что все в порядке, не показывая лица, чтобы Дэвид не разглядел на нем отпечаток явной лжи.

Все было не в порядке.  
Дэниел был не в порядке.  
Дэвид должен был помочь ему.

Он думал, что в правом кармане Дэниел носил таблетки и нырял туда рукой, когда волновался. Дэвид сам так делал, поэтому разделил эту привычку на двоих и поверил в нее.  
Он повторял ему, что все хорошо, что он рядом, что скоро все пройдет, и осторожно обшаривал его бока, ища в кармане упаковку с лекарством.  
— Сейчас, сейчас… Все будет хорошо, все будет хорошо!..

Его пальцы нащупали что-то тяжелое и холодное.  
Он вытащил это на свет и не поверил своим глазам.  
Дэниел не носил с собой таблетки.  
В кармане его пальто лежал нож.

Обычный складной нож; Дэвид видел их у приятелей, эти ножи брали в походы, у него тоже был такой — подарок отца перед первой лагерной сменой. Он отдал его Джасперу в их последний день вместе, и больше у него не было ни одного ножа.  
Сейчас он держал в руке его копию — маленький, с царапиной у лезвия, с захватанной полоской пластика на ручке и думал, зачем он нужен Дэниелу.  
Он так и не нашел его таблетки, и дал ему свои — высыпал на ладонь несколько штук и протянул, задержав дыхание, не осмеливаясь позвать и предложить.  
Он надеялся, что они помогут, и с замиранием сердца следил, как чужие пальцы берут две розовые капсулы и уносят к лицу, скрытому от него в темноте сгиба коленей и полы расстегнутого пальто.  
Дэвид уже позабыл про нож; он думал только о том, чтобы Дэниелу стало лучше, он загораживал его собой от всего мира и ждал.  
Дэниел все еще дрожал и хватал снег; его руки покраснели от холода, и он ловил их, прижимал к груди, засовывал за отворот куртки и ждал, ждал, ждал, слушая, как за узким переходом из одного мира в другой, ездили машины, шагали люди и мела крупяная метель, засыпая следы.

— Дэвид, — наконец, Дэниел посмотрел на него: в его глазах все еще плескалась паника, а голос срывался короткими паузами, — все в порядке. Прости, что все испортил. Сегодня такой счастливый день, а я…  
Он попытался встать, но снова осел на ноздреватый грязный снег, стиснул воротник и опустил голову. С кончика его носа и ресниц падали прозрачные капли талой метели.  
— Я хотел все тебе рассказать, — признался Дэвид, не выпуская его рук, защищая его собой от любого, кто решил бы к нему приблизиться, — ну, о том, почему я… хожу на терапию. Мне показалось, что это будет лучше сделать сегодня и где-нибудь не дома, и вот… Дэниел, прости. Я не должен был вести тебя туда.

Он просил у него прощения, возя коленями по земле, зачем-то оправдывался, но его рот накрывала ладонь с привкусом снега и таблеток, и он умолкал, чтобы продолжать одними глазами.  
Он уже не хотел заговаривать о себе и своем безрадостном прошлом, чтобы не тревожить, не огорчать, но Дэниел сам попросил его об этом.  
— Расскажи мне все, — вот что он сказал, и Дэвид начал сплевывать слова-камни, глядя на объедки, очистки, куски картона и пластика возле мусорного контейнера. До него долетали запахи гнили и скользкого налета с проржавевших стенок, и он подумал, что эти запахи подходят всему, что он говорил.

Он рассказывал, как сломался, когда погиб Джаспер, про докторов Саймона и Харви, про то, как его использовала Лиз, про разрыв с Бон-Бон, про то, как после он всухую глотал снотворное, пока не ободрал горло и как ждал смерти, свернувшись под одеялом.  
Он рассказывал про доктора Митчелл и свою депрессию, про улучшения и затяжные кризисы и постоянно сглатывал воздух, чтобы не заплакать.  
Он рассказывал Дэниелу обо всем, что с ним произошло за двадцать четыре года — о хорошем, о плохом, о радостном, о страшном. Он заново проживал для него свою жизнь до последней минуты и по ровному дыханию рядом догадывался, что Дэниел слышит, слушает его, что с ним все в порядке, что он рядом.  
Пока он говорил, Дэниел не произнес ни слова, и Дэвид был благодарен ему за это. Он не хотел слышать бессвязные вздохи, отвечать на вопросы, уточнять что-то, кивать на слова утешения — он просто вываливал на подтаявший серый снег слова-камни, и груз на его плечах становится меньше. Его джинсы пропитались водой, в волосах запутался запах гниющего мусора, шапка упала в грязную лужу, но он не обращал на это внимание и говорил, боясь посмотреть на Дэниела и увидеть в его глазах осуждение или разочарование.

Он знал, что слабый и бестолковый. Он знал, что у него куча проблем.  
Он знал, что с такими, как он, сложно.

Но он хотел быть сильным — для Дэниела.  
Он хотел приносить ему радость и облегчение.  
Он хотел, чтобы все было хорошо.  
Он хотел измениться и менялся — ради него.

Последнее слово тяжело упало из его рта, и он почувствовал, как его подбородка осторожно коснулись холодные пальцы, потянули вверх, заставляя посмотреть в лицо напротив. Он увидел, как в глазах Дэниела плещется тепло: набирает силу возле расширенных зрачков и растекается по радужке золотистыми блестящими капельками, и голубой цвет становится лазоревым и ласковым, как вода в озере из его детства.  
Дэниел смотрел на него с тихим пониманием — он слышал все и осознал, прожил, принял его от и до, со всеми бедами, проблемами и пережитыми разочарованиями.  
— Спасибо, Дэвид, — сказал он и очень чутко провел рукой по его щеке, тронул краешек мокрого от слюны и слез рта, приласкал висок и заправил за ухо прядь волос. — Спасибо за все. Спасибо тебе… за тебя.  
И тогда ему стало так легко, что он расплакался, вжался в него, как давно хотел — лбом, грудью, ладонями и рыдал, смывая все прошлое, как будто его и не было.

Они стояли на коленях друг напротив друга, в узком проулке между домами, возле вонючего мусорного контейнера, и Дэвид плакал, пока Дэниел бережно и осторожно гладил его лицо, стирал слезы, обнимал за плечи и прижимал к себе — молча, не произнося вслух ни слова, но говоря многое своими прикосновениями.  
Каждое слово-касание отпечатывалось на коже, впитывалось в нее, летело по венам прямо к сердцу и занимало там особое, вечное место, вытесняя горечь и старый хлам.  
Дэниел прикасался к нему, а он давился слезами, заикался, захлебывался и так любил его, что был готов распахнуться ребрами здесь и сейчас, если бы это помогло выразить хотя бы толику его благодарности и любви.

Дэвид никогда не плакал так сильно и долго.  
Дэвид никогда не плакал от счастья — как сейчас.

Они долго не могли разжать объятий и все стояли на снегу, пока он не растаял от тепла их тел.  
Нож, найденный в кармане пальто, валялся поодаль, поблескивая талыми каплями и отблесками тусклого света; отведя взгляд, Дэвид снова увидел его и зажмурился, как от удара по глазам.  
Он хотел спросить у Дэниела, зачем он ему, что он с ним делает, для чего носит с собой, но язык намертво прилип к небу, приклеился, как мокрая бумажка, и он не смог говорить, только промычал что-то испуганное и закусил щеку, бросая на Дэниела жалобный вопросительный взгляд.

Этот нож мог обозначать все, что угодно.  
То, что Дэниел может причинить кому-то вред.  
То, что Дэниел может причинить вред себе.  
То, что он уже его причиняет.

Он вспомнил розоватые рубцы на его запястье и тонкие полоски шрамов на правой ладони; вспомнил он и то, что Дэниел никогда не показывался ему в открытой одежде и всегда держал дверь в свою спальню закрытой.  
Это наводило на мысли, от которых внутри все стягивало ледяным ужасом.  
— Дэниел… зачем он тебе? Для чего ты носишь его с собой? — он заново переосмыслил тот жест, ошибочно принятый за привычный себе и заледенел, представив жуткие картины саморазрушения или агрессии. — Пожалуйста, скажи мне. Ты…  
Он не договорил: «Вредишь себе? Защищаешься от кого-то? Боишься? Скажи мне, Дэниел!», он снова сорвался и зарыдал, судорожно ныряя в карман за таблетками.  
Какая-то часть чужой жизни — незваная, опасная, болезненная, — выглянула из темного угла и хищно улыбнулась металлическим ртом. За ней ухмылялись и копошились страхи, протягивая длинные руки, такие же холодные, как ладонь, лежащая у него на щеке.

— Я ничего с собой не делаю, — Дэниел отстранился от него и убрал руки в карманы пальто. — Я не пытаюсь никому вредить. Я боюсь, Дэвид. Боюсь, что встречу кого-нибудь… из них. Из тех… людей.  
Он снова опустился наземь и сгорбился, отгородился, замкнулся наедине со своими воспоминаниями и тревогами. Вокруг него будто возникла невидимая прочная стена — Дэвид потянулся и почти нащупал ее, тут же отпрянув назад.  
Голос Дэниела, тихий, искусственно-спокойный, таблеточно-равнодушный звучал, как из-под стеклянного колпака, где он был в безопасности.

Он говорил вещи, от которых шевелились волосы на голове.  
Он ровно и бесстрастно описывал Дэвиду такие картины, которые он не представил бы себе и в аду.  
Это было душераздирающе страшно, словно он наяву прошел по всем кругам ада рядом с мертвецом, безжизненно и тускло рассказывающем о своих муках.

Он вспомнил, как увидел Дэниела впервые и подумал: какие проблемы могут быть у такого человека — красивого, уверенного в себе, стоящего на сотню ступенек выше него? Зачем он пришел на терапию — разве могут существовать такие проблемы, с которыми он бы не справился сам?  
Он слушал, что рассказывал ему Дэниел, и хотел ударить себя по лицу.

То, о чем он говорил, в самом деле не было проблемами.  
Это были чудовищные испытания, способные уничтожить любого человека.

Он пытался пробиться к нему сквозь стену испуганного отчуждения, он повторял: «Господи, Дэниел, Господи, Боже!..», и разрывался на части, рассыпался костяной крошкой и кровавыми сгустками, пропуская через себя чужую боль, отчаяние и страх.  
Он бы не выстоял после такого.  
Он бы умер.  
Его бы не хватило и на пару месяцев жизни, которую прожил Дэниел.

Он больше не мог этого выносить, не мог мучить его, заставляя вспоминать; он рывком пробил невидимый купол и обволок Дэниела собой, как живым теплым коконом, оплел руками и плакал, плакал еще горше и надрывнее, чем над своими прошлыми бедами.

Он забрал его лицо в ладони и порывисто, отчаянно целовал глаза, скулы, тени под ресницами, морщинку в уголке рта, прядки волос на взмокших от липкой испарины висках.  
Дэвид стирал губами следы чужого прошлого — уродливого, кошмарного, калечащего, — не думая о том, что почти кричит о своих чувствах, которые старался скрывать.  
Он не помнил самого себя, превратившись в комок боли за другого человека, в отдушину, щедро принимающую всю грязь и горькую тяжесть.

И когда Дэниел замолчал, выдохся, рухнул ему на руки, как обескровленный, он увидел в его выцветших до белизны глазах другой страх — неприятия, отверженности, отчуждения.  
Дэниел боялся того же, что и он, но сильнее, почти смертельно.

Ему не нужно было бояться.  
Ему не нужно было стыдиться.  
Ему не нужно было считать себя ужасным человеком и думать, будто его прошлое способно что-то испортить или изменить.  
Их прошлые жизни не имели никакого значения.  
Они остались позади — гнить, как мусор в грязном контейнере.

— Дэниел, — Дэвид тихо позвал его по имени, и он вскинулся, напрягся, свел плечи, будто готовясь к удару, — Я хочу сказать тебе еще кое-что важное. Важнее, чем все… — волнение подкатило к горлу вместе с бешено стучащим сердцем, — что уже говорил.  
— Что?.. — это был не вопрос, а последний вздох перед крахом всего, что у них было, и они оба почувствовали это.

Дэниел ждал, что Дэвид скажет это важное и уйдет.  
Дэвид ждал, что Дэниел услышит это важное и уйдет.

— Я люблю тебя.

 

Они ушли вместе — в свою квартирку в бывшем гетто, и Дэниел впервые впустил Дэвида в свою спальню, раскрывшись перед ним до самого конца, так, что дальше некуда и невозможно.  
Они не спали всю ночь, лежа в обнимку на узкой кровати — прямо в одежде, поверх потрепанного покрывала, прижимаясь друг к другу, согреваясь и смешивая светлые и каштановые прядки на разделенной на двоих подушке.

Они молчали.  
Они плакали.  
Они помогали друг другу.  
Они любили.  
Они наконец-то были свободны от прошлого.


	8. Chapter 8

Весной Дэвид впервые закрыл новый рецепт на таблетки — доктор Митчелл перевела его на легкие лекарства, и он чувствовал себя почти здоровым. В конце мая он уволился из «Пикси’с»: работа в магазине игрушек стала для него пройденным этапом — он никогда ее особо не любил, смиряясь только как с источником заработка.  
Единственным, о чем он горевал, забирая документы и расчет, были дети.

— Я буду по тебе скучать, Дэвид, — сказала ему Пэм, когда он в последний раз помог ей выбрать волшебницу Барби с замком, единорогом и эльфом в придачу.  
— Я тоже буду скучать по тебе, принцесса. Это за счет магазина, — он надел ей на голову пластмассовую корону и украдкой шмыгнул носом, притворившись, что это от насморка.  
На самом деле он не мог сдержать слез.

Дети помогали ему справляться с депрессией и приступами хандры: когда он разговаривал, играл или просто был рядом с ними, все беды и грусть отходили на задний план.  
Он рассказывал об этом Дэниелу и доктору Митчелл; они радовались и поддерживали его стремление общаться с малышами, видя, как хорошо это влияет на него. Заряжаясь детской радостью, Дэвид сам становился веселее и делился своим настроением с Дэниелом, который понемногу оживал и боролся со своей боязнью людей. Порой под вечер он приходил в «Пикси’с» и осторожно разговаривал с маленькими покупателями, которые искренне к нему тянулись. «Он красивый, как Кен!» — однажды сказала про него Пэм, и Дэвид был с ней полностью согласен.

Однажды ему на глаза попалось объявление о том, что в летний лагерь требуются вожатые, и он решил попробовать.  
— Это тот самый лагерь, — сказал он Дэниелу, с горькой грустью вчитываясь в знакомый адрес. — Тот, где я… стал таким, какой есть. После того лета я больше не ездил туда, а теперь… Я хочу вернуться, Дэниел. Хочу отпустить все там, где оно началось.  
— Думаю, это правильное решение. Ты должен сделать это, Дэвид. Должен поехать туда.  
— А ты поедешь со мной?  
Дэвид смотрел на него с надеждой; в его глазах загоралось ясное летнее солнце, которое он больше всего на свете хотел разделить с тем, кого любил. Он хотел провести Дэниела по своим тайным тропкам, рассказать все детские секреты, хотел сидеть с ним на берегу озера и смотреть, как в спокойную темную воду падают яркие звезды.  
Он хотел разделить с ним прощание с прошлым — чтобы Дэниел был рядом, поддержал и успокоил, если будет страшно или больно.  
Он ждал его решения, затаив дыхание, и если бы Дэниел отказал, он бы принял это.

Но Дэвид надеялся, что он согласится.  
Он почти что мечтал об этом.

— Я… Я не знаю. Дэвид, я могу навредить детям. Вдруг у меня случится приступ или что-то такое, понимаешь? Мне все еще трудно ладить с людьми. Я боюсь, что они меня не примут.  
— Они полюбят тебя. Ты умный и добрый и столько всего знаешь. Ты очень терпеливый и спокойный. Ты самый лучший человек, Дэниел, и станешь самым лучшим вожатым, поверь мне. Я буду с тобой. У нас все получится. Пожалуйста, Дэниел, давай попробуем вдвоем. Давай поедем в лагерь вместе.

Его просьба осталась без ответа; он увидел тень на чужом лице, услышал тяжелый вздох и хлопок двери.  
Дэвид уронил голову на газетный листок и зажмурился, отгоняя соленую щекотку в глазах.  
Он понимал Дэниела — в нем все еще был жив страх; он боялся не только навредить детям, но и того, что они навредят ему. Он все еще был очень осторожен в общении и избегал большого количества людей.  
Но еще он знал, что никуда не поедет один. Что без Дэниела ему не нужен ни этот лагерь, ни похороны прошлого, от которого он старался избавиться ради их будущего.

Он смахнул со щеки крохотную капельку и сунул газету с объявлением в самый низ стопки журналов и рекламных проспектов. Вечером он отнесет ее к мусорным бакам, а потом будет искать новую работу — на лето или насовсем.  
Жаль, что ничего не получилось.  
Но потом он забудет и перестанет жалеть.

— Дэвид.  
Дэниел стоял в дверях и растерянно переминался с ноги на ногу, зарываясь ладонью в волосы. Он выглядел так, словно решал какую-то сложную задачу со многими неизвестными или пытался найти ответ на заковыристый вопрос за одну минуту, как в телевикторине.  
— Что обычно берут с собой в лагерь?

— Как что? Все, что нужно для веселья!  
Самому Дэвиду было нужно не так уж и много: гитара, старая желтая футболка, которую он хранил с того самого лета, и Дэниел.  
Этого было вполне достаточно не только для веселья, но и для счастья.  
Что нужно было Дэниелу, он не знал, но понял, когда тот крепко обнял его — как самое дорогое, самое важное и ценное, что у него было.  
— Наверное, я мог бы попробовать, — сказал он и улыбнулся так, словно собрался в путешествие в волшебную страну. — Давай поедем и будем веселиться. Пусть у нас начнется совсем новая жизнь.

Через пару дней они стояли возле торгового центра и ждали автобус до лагеря Кэмпбелл, и у них впереди было целое лето, пропитанное теплом, солнцем, весельем и радостью.  
У них впереди была целая жизнь — долгая и счастливая, как бесконечный погожий день.  
Жизнь без страхов и переживаний.  
Жизнь, которую они оба заслужили.


End file.
